Nigdy nie drażnij węża
by Anuii
Summary: Po opętaniu przez Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii, Harry odzyskuje utraconą pamięć. Non-canon, alternatywa, OC.
1. Prolog

**Ostrzegam, że jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Porady mile widziane.**

**Poszukuję bety.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.<strong>

_W prologu użyto fragmentów z rozdziału "Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał" z "HP i Zakon Feniksa". _

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, Harry!  
>W jego głosie po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał strach. Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego: w sali byli już tylko oni, szlochająca Bellatriks, wciąż uwięziona pod posągiem, i maleńkie pisklę feniksa, popiskujące na podłodze...<br>I nagle jego blizna pękła. Poczuł ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył, ból, który trudno sobie wyobrazić, ból nie do zniesienia. Poczuł, że umiera...  
>Sala znikła mu z oczu, a Harry, uwięziony w silnych splotach istoty z czerwonymi oczami, już nie wiedział, gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a zaczyna jej. Stopili się w jedno, połączeni bólem, i już nie było ratunku...<br>I wtedy w jego umyśle pękła jakaś zapora, a później, później była już tylko ciemność.


	2. Rozdział 1

Dziękuję za komentarze. **ToJa **cieszę się, że spodobał ci się mój pomysł. **FrejaAleeera1** proszę bardzo, oto początek historii.

Początek historii będzie zawiły, ale z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem będzie się wiele wyjaśniać.

**Ostrzeżenie:** odrobina wulgaryzmów.

Rozdział niebetowany.

* * *

><p><em>kursywa -<em>_myśli _

**pogrubienie** - wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1 – Komnata Tajemnic<strong>

Otworzył oczy by po chwili zamknąć je z oślepiającym bólem. Z ostrożnością otworzył ponownie oczy.

Biel. Wszechogarniająca biel. Czyżby umarł? Nie, za bardzo bolała go głowa nie wspominając reszty ciała. Skoro nie jest w zaświatach, to …

- Już się obudziłeś kochanieńki?

W jego kierunku kroczyła Madam Pomfrey z tacą pełną eliksirów_. A więc Skrzydło Szpitalne, wprost cudownie._

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, przełykając eliksiry przygotowane przez pielęgniarkę. _Za jakie grzechy muszę łykać to świństwo?! I kto u diabła robi takie ohydne eliksiry?!Eh, Snape. I wszystko jasne. _

Po dokładnym zbadaniu opuścił ten przybytek piekielny na ziemi. Szedł zamyślony, opustoszałymi korytarzami, w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Dwa dni. Tyle był nieprzytomny i nikt nie wiedział czemu nie chciał się budzić. Nikt poza nim samym. Uśmiechnął się. _Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno. Czas rozpocząć grę._

_xXx_

Rozmowa z dyrektorem rozwścieczyła go. _Pieprzona przepowiednia, poprawka kolejna pieprzona przepowiednia, która rujnuje mi życie. Tom i tak nie może mnie zabić._ Syriusz zginął, i to była jedynie jego wina. _Oklumencja. Pieprzona oklumencja. Cholerna blokada rdzenia ! Pieprzony staruch! Och zapłaci on, zapłacą wszyscy ! _Czuł jak jego i tak ograbiona magia budzi się do życia. Zacisnął dłonie wbijając paznokcie w skórę, zostawiając na niej krwawe półksiężyce.

- Uważaj, bo ktoś może Ciebie zobaczyć, Harry.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie z różdżką w dłoni celując w …

-Luna. Co ty tu robisz?

Uspokoił się chowając różdżkę do rękawa szaty. _Ona nie stanowi zagrożenia_.

- Nie powinnaś być na uczcie?

- Mogę Ciebie o to samo spytać.

Uśmiechnęła się na ten swój lunowaty, marzycielski sposób.

- Zabrali moje wszystkie rzeczy. – Podeszła do niego. – Wiesz niektórzy nazywają mnie Pomyluną. – Szepnęła mu na ucho. – Powinieneś odwiedzić Komnatę zanim opuścisz szkołę, Salazarze.

Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i syknął cicho. – Skąd…

- Nie jestem wrogiem, ale niektórzy z twoich przyjaciół tak. Uważaj na ogień. – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek. – Powodzenia. – I odeszła nucąc starą, ale dobrze znaną mu melodię. Patrzył za nią zaintrygowany. _Kim ty jesteś, Luno?_

__xXx__

Stanął w zapomnianej łazience przed umywalką. Całe szczęście nie było w pobliżu ani Marty ani żadnych uczniów. _Wszyscy są na uczcie_, pomyślał, _wszyscy oprócz mnie_. Dotknął opuszkami palców węża wyrytego na kranie i syknął, **Otwórz się**. Umywalka odskoczyła ukazując wylot olbrzymiej rury. Podszedł do krawędzi sycząc** schody. **Te ukazały się od razu. Zszedł kilka stopni w dół i zatrzymał się. Spojrzał w górę. _Nie dobrze jeśli ktoś zobaczy otwarte wejście_. Zamknął je syknięciem , jednocześnie przywołując kulę światła, która podążała w dół oświetlając mu drogę.

_xXx_

Znalazł się u wejścia ogromnej, długiej komnaty wypełnionej dziwną zielonkawą poświatą. Na końcu komnaty, na tle ściany znajdował się ogromny posąg. Od czasu gdy ostatni raz odwiedzał to miejsce minęły trzy lata i nic się nie zmieniło. Wróć, zmieniło się. _Gdzie do cholery jest ciało Mortis?!_ Zabił ją, niechcący bo nie wiedział kim jest, ale ją zabił. Ciało bazyliszka nie rozkłada się od tak sobie, powinno leżeć tu w nienaruszonym stanie. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył komnatę zatrzymując się przed posągiem. Opadł na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę w geście hołdu. Zbudował ta komnatę ,jak i stworzył ten posąg jako hołd. Teraz klęczał przed nim, martwym od półtora tysiąca lat, jego opiekunem, jego mistrzem, jego podporą, jego dziadkiem. Był jego jedynym uczniem. _Nikogo nie chciał wziąć pod swoje skrzydła._ _Nawet mnie, aż do tego okropnego wypadku_. Potrząsnął głową. Nie czas teraz na wspomnienia. Wstał i ruszył prosto przed siebie. Za posągiem znajdowała się na pierwszy rzut oka tylko ściana. Na ścianie został wyryta rzeźba. Herb. Herb jego rodu. Srebrny miecz skierowany ostrzem w dół z którego kapała krew, opleciony został szmaragdowo zielonym wężem z otwartą paszczą. Położył dłoń na głowicy miecza i syknął. Zielona poświata ogarnęła fragment ściany z herbem . Salazar zamknął oczy, a gdy ponownie je otworzył ściany już nie było. Ruszył pod łukiem podpieranym przez węże w głąb korytarza. Kula światła sunęła przed nim zapalając pochodnie. Zatrzymał się w okrągłej komnacie z licznymi drzwiami. Wybrał drugie od lewej i wszedł do swojego gabinetu połączonego z biblioteką. Podszedł do rzeźby przedstawiającej smoka w koronie zionącego ogniem. Dotknął piątej cegły na prawo od korony i wcisnął ją. Coś w ścianie kliknęło i kilka cegieł zniknęło ukazując schowek, w którym znajdowało się drewniane pudełko i kilka książeczek zapisków. Zabrał wszystko, chowając do kieszeni zapiski. Pudełko postawił na biurku i otworzył ostrożnie. W środku znajdowała się różdżka z czarnego drewna. Uśmiechnął się biorąc ją do ręki. Poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, nie tak silne jak w przypadku jego drugiej różdżki. W końcu to jego zapasowa różdżka. Druga zapewne jest u Gringotta_. Kochana_ _Igerne. _Zajrzał do biblioteki i zmarszczył brwi. Brakowało kilku tomów ksiąg o czarnej magii i magii umysłu. Westchnął, kręcąc głową. _Tom_.

_xXx_

Gdy znalazł się już w głównej komnacie Komnaty zamarł dostrzegając ruch po prawej stronie.

Odwrócił się gotowy przekląć intruza, kiedy coś olbrzymiego rzuciło się w jego kierunku, zwalając go z nóg. Uderzył głową o kamienną podłogę zamykając na chwilę oczy, gdy je otworzył ujrzał nad sobą parę ociekających jadem kłów. _To już wiem gdzie się podziała Mortis._

- **Ty cholerny gadzie!** – syknął na nią wściekły. **– Coś ty sobie myślała!?**

Olbrzymia wężyca cofnęła się, przekrzywiając głowę. Kiedy Salazar wstał owinęła się wokół jego ciała i polizała po policzku.

**- Tęskniłam, mój mały.**

**- Tęskniłam?! Tęskniłam?! O mało Ciebie nie zabiłem !** – spojrzał na nią i zmrużył oczy. – **Czy to Ciebie bawi moja droga?** – Wysyczał cicho.

**- Nie.** – zaprzeczyła szybko. – **Wszystko miałam pod kontrolą.**

Uniósł sceptycznie brew i nadal przyglądał się jej nieufnie w końcu i tak wyciągnął do niej rękę.

**- Choć, wracasz ze mną. **

Wężyca jak na rozkaz dotknęła jego dłoni swoim łbem powoli kurcząc się i owijając wokoło jego nadgarstka. Salazar ruszył w stronę wyjścia z komnaty.

**- Zaraz zaczną mnie szukać. Musimy wracać do Wieży.**

**- Wieży? Nie powinieneś być w Lochach? **

**- Nie moja miła, jestem gryfonem… **

Po chwili usłyszał rozbawiony syk.

**- Mam nadzieje, że Godryk przewraca się w grobie.**


	3. Rozdział 2

Postanowiłam dodać ten rozdział trochę wcześniej, taka niespodzianka na początek weekendu.

* * *

><p>Na Salazara jaki błąd, dziękuję <strong>FrejaAleeera1<strong> za zwrócenie uwagi, już poprawione. Cieszę się również, że spodobał ci się mój Harry. Też mam dosyć jego marudzenia. Co do Luny, masz rację jest niedoceniana, a ja zamierzam to zmienić.

**ToJa** jeśli chodzi Ci o ogień w tym rozdziale znajdziesz odpowiedź. I nie Harry nie będzie rzucać Avady na prawo i lewo. Będzie bardziej subtelny, wyrafinowany. Co za radość zabić Avadą…

**Itami Namida** masz rację ja również długo szukałam takiego opowiadania, ale niestety nie znalazłam, więc postanowiłam sama napisać. W końcu ktoś musi, prawda? Tak to dyrektor zablokował wspomnienia jak i rdzeń Harry'ego, przez co ma trochę ograniczoną moc. Na reakcje Domu Lwa musisz trochę poczekać.

**Hulk12** postaram się regularnie co każdy wtorek wstawiać nowy rozdział, o ile wena pomoże.

**Alinko** z chęcią przyjmę twoją pomoc, jeśli możesz odezwij się na prywatną wiadomość. I dziękuję, że spodobał Ci się początek.

**Doms7777**, co będzie dalej? Słodka tajemnica. Niespodzianki są najlepsze! ; Tak opowiadanie może zawierać jakieś drobnostki z kanonu, ale nic nie obiecuję.

Rozdział niebetowany.

Dziękuję wam za komentarze. Nie spodziewałam się takiego zainteresowania. Wasze słowa karmią wenę. Dziękuję jeszcze raz. Komentujcie nawet jeśli będzie to tylko jedno słowo, bądź zdanie. Komentarz karmi wenę, każdy.

Kolejny rozdział we wtorek jak obejmuje plan. A teraz zapraszam na drugi rozdział.

* * *

><p><em>kursywa -<em>_myśli _

**pogrubienie** - wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2 – Zdrada przyjaciół.<strong>

Hogwart Express zmierzał w kierunku Londynu. Harry siedział w przedziale pod peleryną- niewidką rozmyślając na osobności z dala od litościwych spojrzeń. Mortis drzemała owinięta jak bransoletka wokół jego nadgarstka. Z każdą chwilą pociąg zbliżał się do Peronu 9¾ ,a chłopak rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami minionych dni. O podróży do Ministerstwa Magii, o zasadzce w Departamencie Tajemnic, o śmierci Syriusza, o opętaniu przez Toma, przepowiedni, i o utraconej pamięci. Był wściekły na wszystkich, a w szczególności na Dumbledora. Na samą myśl o dyrektorze z jego gardła wyrwało się wściekłe syknięcie. _Jak on śmiał?!_ _Jak się dowiedział?! _Wężyca uniosła łeb i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza, by po chwili ponownie wrócić do krainy snów.

_xXx_

Stukot kół o szyny zaczął usypiać go. Ostatnie dni były męczące. Musiał grać swoją rolę, by nikt, a w szczególności pewien starzec ze skłonnościami do manipulowania ludźmi nie zorientował się. Bynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Nie chciał oberwać _Obliviate, _a wątpił, że w obecnej chwili nie mógłby zwalczyć tego zaklęcia. Najpierw musi zdjąć blokady z jego rdzenia. _Kolejna rzecz na liście pod tytułem „Dlaczego chce zabić tego starczego trola"_. _Jeszcze kilka godzin i będę w Londynie, gdzie zapewne będzie czekać na mnie kochane wujostwo. I Zakon. No tak i oni będą tam by mnie „strzec". _Z tych cudownych rozmyślań na temat sposobów zabicia dyrektora, wygrywało rzucenie żywcem na pożarcie bazyliszka, **_Co ty na to moja słodka Mortis? Nie, lepiej nie, nie chce Ciebie otruć..._**, wyrwał go odgłos rozsuwanych drzwi.

Do przedziału weszli, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, Ron i Ginny. _Pewnie szukali mnie, by…_  
>- Właź szybciej Ron zanim ktoś nas zauważy! – Warknęła Ginny.<br>Harry obserwował ich z zaciekawieniem. _No to może być ciekawe._ _Czyżby…?_ _  
><em>Gdy rudzielec wszedł do przedziału rozejrzał się, w tym samym czasie jego siostra rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające.  
>- I ?<br>- Jak już powiedziałem dalej ma koszmary, tak jak przewidział dyrektor, obwinia się o śmierć Blacka.  
>- To dobrze . – Odparła Gin.<br>Chłopak zamrugał zdezorientowany._ Że, co proszę…?_ Harry wpatrywał się w swoich przyjaciół oniemiały. _O nie na pewno nie przyjaciół, już nie_. _Luna miała racje, trzeba uważać na ogień._ Tego się nie spodziewał. No dobrze, wiedział ,że ktoś z jego otoczenia donosi temu staruchowi o nim ,ale nie podejrzewał Weasleyów. Z przemyśleń wyrwał go głos dziewczyny.  
>- … lepiej dla nas. W końcu musimy go pilnować, by nie załamał się do końca, przecież mógłby się zabić. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – W końcu musi pozwolić się zabić Sam-Wiesz-Komu.<br>Przerwała na chwilę wpatrując się w brata.  
>-A' propos widziałeś go gdzieś? Zniknął kiedy wsiadaliśmy do pociągu.<br>- Nie Gin, szukałem go już wszędzie… -Rozejrzał się po przedziale. - Ehh, chodźmy zanim ktoś zauważy nasze zniknięcie. Wiesz jaka jest Hermiona. – Spojrzał na siostrę wywracając oczami.  
>- Właśnie, Miona, Ron co z nią?<br>- Nie martw się, Gin.  
>- Wiesz jaka ona jest… - Przerwała na chwilę. – Jeśli się domyśli i powie i mu …<br>- Dobra, dobra… Zajmę się nią, a ty Harrym. Tak jak powiedział dyrektor. – Położył dłoń na klamce.-Dasz radę go uwieść?  
>- To nie moje zadanie braciszku, już nie. Zmiana planów, Ron. Dyrektorek ma dla niego już narzeczoną. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wyszła z przedziału razem z rudzielcem.<br>_A więc to tak. Przykro mi dyrektorze, ale nastąpi mała zmiana planów. Nie zamierzam dać się wplątać w żadną gierkę, a bynajmniej nie na twoich zasadach_. Wstał , ściągając z siebie pelerynę. Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz sprawdzając czy nie ma w pobliżu tych zdrajców. Ruszył powoli ku ostatnim przedziałom gdzie zwykł siadać ze swoimi '_przyjaciółmi'. Nie już nie przyjaciółmi. Hermiona. No tak ,pozostaje jeszcze jej sprawa._ W jego umyśle zaczął kształtować się plan, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, który zawstydziłby by niejednego ślizgona. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową pogrożony w myślach, puki nie zderzył się z czymś, a raczej kimś. Nim zdążył pozbierać się z podłogi dobiegł go dobrze znajomy głos.  
>- Jak łazisz ,Potter.<br>_Eh, Malfoy._ Ślizgon mierzył go wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się na swój malfoy'owski sposób. Za jego plecami czekali _Crabbe i Goyle._  
>- Gdzie podziała się twoja świta, bliznowaty?<br>Salazar przechylił lekko głowę, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziedzica Malfoyów. Widział jak chłopak sięga do kieszeni po różdżkę. _Ach, mały wężyk chce się bawić_. W jego oczach rozbłysły ogniki rozbawienia.  
>- Nie radzę ci nawet o tym myśleć, <em>Draco<em>. – Powiedział słodkim głosem do blondyna. Mijając go wysyczał mu do ucha. – Zrobił byś tylko sobie krzywdę. – I pogłaskał zdziwionego chłopaka po policzku. Minął zszokowanych ślizgonów i ruszył na poszukiwanie odpowiedniego przedziału. Chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie przyjaciół i tych zdrajców. Nim otworzył drzwi przedziału na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska smutnego, zgubionego i pogrążonego w żałobie chłopca. Kiedy wszedł do środka wszystkie rozmowy ucichły.  
>Usiadł przy oknie opierając czoło o zimną szybę. Napotkał wzrok Luny, spoglądającej znad <em>Żonglera<em>. Jej oczy lekko zabłysły z rozbawienia, a na twarzy zawitał delikatny uśmiech, który po chwili znikł za okładka gazety ojca panny Lovegood.  
>- Harry… - Zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona. Ten spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem.<br>- Nic mi nie jest, Mionka. – Ponownie oparł czoło o szybę, przymykając oczy.

_xXx_

Obudziło go szturchanie w ramię.  
>- Harry wstawaj, jesteśmy już na miejscu.<br>Otworzył pomału oczy, rozglądając się. Wziął swój kufer i powlókł się za resztą. Pani Weasley przytuliła go, na co się wzdrygnął. Nie znosił gdy ktoś go dotykał. Wymienił z Panem Weasleyem formułki grzecznościowe i ruszyli ku przejściu na Stację King's Cross, gdzie czekali na niego Dursleyowie. Po pożegnaniu się z przyjaciółmi i zostawieniu Hedwigii pod opieką Hermiony, ruszył za zniecierpliwionym wujem do auta. _O tak, zapowiada się ciekawe lato._


	4. Rozdział 3

**Toja** dziękuję, choć wydaje mi się, że trochę za krótki, ale akcja będzie się rozwijać. Co do tego jak nasz kochany Harry sobie poradzi to znajdziesz odpowiedź w niestety kolejnym rozdziale. Co do Ginny, postać w kanonie nie podoba mi się jest taka nijaka. Płochliwa i wstydliwa. U mnie no cóż zrobiłam z niej zdrajcę, bywa… Trochę będzie jeszcze tych niespodzianek.

**hulk12** cieszę się, że zaskoczyłam czymś. Jak wspominałam przewiduję trochę niespodzianek. Po wakacjach Salazar zawita do szkoły, bez tego było by oczywiście nudnawo. Obiecałam wcześniej reakcje Gryffonów na bazyliszka :D Tak wiem zła kobieta jestem.

Dziękuję wam jeszcze raz. Życzę miłego czytania.

Nadal poszukuję bety.

* * *

><p><em>kursywa -<em>_myśli _

**pogrubienie** - wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3 – Podróż na Pokątną <strong>

Cała droga na Privet Drive minęła w ciszy. Gdy dojechali pod dom o numerze czwartym i wysiedli z auta, wuj złapał go za ramię i pociągnął na bok.  
>- Cokolwiek planujesz w tej swojej główce, bezczelny darmozjadzie radzę ci ,żebyś nawet nie próbował. – Spojrzał na chłopaka tymi swoimi świńskimi oczkami. – Znasz zasady. Wszystkie twoje rzeczy idą do schowka. <em>Wszystkie.<em> Łącznie z tym badylem. – Warknął mu prosto w twarz.  
>Harry spokojnie wyciągnął kufer z bagażnika i ruszył do środka. Zatrzymał się przy wuju trzymającym otwarte drzwi do schowka pod schodami. Harry posłusznie wyciągnął różdżkę z ostrokrzewu i włożył ją do kufra, po czym wsunął go do środka razem z pustą klatką po sowie.<em> Chyba zapomniałem oddać zapasowej różdżki, wuj na pewno się nie pogniewa. No i dobrze, że poprosiłem Mionkę o opiekę nad Hedwigą.<em>

_xXx_

Obudziło go stukanie tuż przy uchu. Uchylił delikatnie powieki rozglądając się dookoła. Zasnął na parapecie w swoim pokoju wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce. Teraz za oknem panował mrok. Znów rozległo się stukanie. Spojrzał ponownie za okno przecierając oczy. To sowa dobijała się z listem. Młodzieniec otworzył okno wpuszczając ptaka do środka. Podszedł do łóżka, gdzie na ramie czekała na niego kurierka z wyciągniętą nogą. Odwiązał list i znieruchomiał. Na kopercie widniały cztery słowa zapisane znajomym charakterem pisma : _Otwórz, gdy będziesz sam_.  
>Drżącymi dłońmi otworzył list.<p>

_Harry,_

_Miałeś dostać ten list, jeśli coś by mi się stało. Skoro go czytasz znaczy, że Bella dotrzymała słowa. Tak, TA Bellatrix Lestrange. Widzisz Szczeniaczku, oberwałem pewnym paskudnym zaklęciem, które powoli mnie zabijało. Wolałem zginąć w walce, ratując najbliższych. Mam nadzieje, że tak się stało.  
>W skrytce 711 znajdują się potrzebne Tobie dokumenty ,kolejny mój list wyjaśniający Ci wszystko czego nie wiesz, bądź nie pamiętasz oraz testamenty mój i Potterów. Do listu dołączam klucz do mojej, a teraz już twojej skrytki. Udaj się tam sam. Wiem ,że sobie poradzisz mój mały wężu.<em>

_ Syriusz _

Wyciągnął z koperty mały kluczyk i przyjrzał mu się po czym schował do kieszeni. Jego plan musi ulec drobnej korekcie. Od jutra zacznie wprowadzać go w życie. Przebrał się i położył spać.

_xXx_

Wstał przed piątą. Po porannej toalecie i ubraniu się w swoje najlepsze ciuchy po kuzynie schował pelerynę-niewidkę pod bluzkę i zszedł na dół. Do jego wakacyjnych obowiązków należało między innymi przygotowanie śniadania i innych punktów z listy ciotki. Jednak po śniadaniu ciotka kazała mu się wynieść na cały dzień z domu i nie wracać przed zmrokiem. Spodziewała się gości, a dokładniej nowych sąsiadów z naprzeciwka. Nie chciała by siostrzeniec popsuł jej nieskazitelny wizerunek. Opuściwszy dom miał nadzieje, że nie pilnuje go, ani Lupin, ani tym bardziej ten szalony auror, przyjaciel trolla, Szalonooki . Na jego szczęście pilnował go Mundungus Fletcher.

_xXx_

Po dostaniu się Błędnym Rycerzem do Dziurawego Kotła, przemknął pod peleryną niepostrzeżenie do przejścia na Pokątną. Stamtąd udał się do Gringotta. Przed wejściem do gmachu białego budynku zdjął pelerynę i schował ją pod bluzkę. Włosami zakrył bliznę i ruszył ku kontuarom przy których gobliny liczyły monety. Chłopak przywitał się uprzejmie z goblinem.

- W czym mogę służyć, panie Potter?

- Chciałbym podjąć kilka rzeczy z moich skrytek, oraz ze skrytki 125.

Oczy goblina i kilku innych, które usłyszały prośbę spoczęły na młodym Potterze.

_xXx_

Goblin zaprowadził go do dyrektora. Wskazał mu krzesło i prosił, żeby poczekał. Po pięciu minutach w drzwiach stanął inny goblin.

- Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Nazywam się Nagnok i jestem Dyrektorem tego banku.

- Miło mi Ciebie powitać, Dyrektorze Nagnok. – Chłopiec wykonał gobliński powitalny ukłon.

Oczy goblina rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy spotkał się z uprzejmością ze strony czarodzieja odnośnie swojej rasy.

- Może się pan do mnie zwracać, Nagnok. – Uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, jak na goblińskie standardy.

Młodzieniec posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, nie chcąc obrazić najważniejszej osoby rządzącej tym bankiem.

- W takim razie nalegam, byś zwracał się do mnie Harry.

Goblin przytaknął i wskazał mu krzesło przed biurkiem.

- W czym mogę Ci pomóc, _Harry_?

- Nie chce panu zajmować zbyt dużo czasu, _bo czas to pieniądz_. - Spojrzał na goblina. - Więc przejdźmy do rzeczy. Po pierwsze : Chciałbym odwiedzić skrytki 687 i 711. Później prosiłbym o utworzenie nowej skrytki na nazwisko _Serpens Valerious, _i przeniesienie z dwóch poprzednich moich dóbr. Prosił bym również, o stworzenie dokumentów z tymi personaliami. Następnie chciałbym obejrzeć owe skrytki i sprawdzić, czy wszystko zostało z nich przeniesione. – Spojrzał na zdumionego goblina. – Kolejna rzecz to czy istnieje możliwość udokumentowania mojego całego majątku, który jest pod pieczą banku?

- Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę ,że to będzie kosztować jak i potrwa trochę czasu?

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, Nagnoku. Mam tylko prośbę ,żeby jeśli to możliwe, aby załatwić wszystko dzisiejszego dnia. – Wstał za przykładem goblina. – Och, bym zapomniał. Na koniec chciałbym odwiedzić skrytkę numer 125.

- Wiesz, Harry ,że ta skrytka ma swój _niepowtarzalny_ klucz?

- Oczywiście.

_xXx_

Wagonik zatrzymał się na najniższym poziomie banku. Znajdowały się tutaj najstarsze skrytki. Chłopak wysiadł z pojazdu i podszedł do potężnych drzwi strzegących skrytki o numerze 125. Pośrodku wrót wyrzeźbiony został herb. Ten sam co w Komnacie. Srebrny miecz skierowany ostrzem w dół z którego kapała krew, opleciony został szmaragdowo zielonym wężem z otwartą paszczą. Pod spodem znajdowała się dewiza rodu, _Au-dessus de tous, famille*_, opleciona przez węże. Reszta płyty rzeźbiona była w drobne kwiaty i liście róż. Goblin czekał cierpliwie, Dyrektor dał mu szczegółowe wskazówki. Owe instrukcje zostały podane bardzo dawno temu i od tamtego czasu nikt nie otwierał tej krypty. Minęło już ponad półtora tysiąca lat i każdy goblin miał od razu zawiadomić Dyrektora jeśli ktokolwiek poprosił by o dostanie się do skrytki. Młodzieniec nie zwracał na niego uwagi, położył dłoń na herbie i wyszeptał cicho:

- La famille est le plus important.*

Nagle wąż oplatający miecz zbudził się, błyskawicznie przytrzymując przyłożoną dłoń. Harry syknął kiedy kły przebiły skórę na nadgarstku. Krew pociekła po drzwiach, a napis zaczął jaśnieć srebrem. Słychać było szczęk otwieranych zamków. Wąż uwolnił jego dłoń i wrócił na miejsce w chwili otwarcia wrót.

_Nareszcie. _Uśmiechnął się i wszedł do skarbca. _Gdzie to jest? Gdzie to jest?! Gdzie to do cholery jest?! _Zatrzymał się. _No tu jesteś._ Uśmiechną się uradowany biorąc swoją różdżkę. Pogłaskał drewno pieszczotliwie. _Jak ja tęskniłem za tobą. Dzięki Igerne._

Po znalezieniu swojej ukochanej różdżki i spakowaniu kilku drobnostek, o ile drobnostkami nazwie się kilka książek, w zaczarowaną bransoletkę, i przypięciu do pasa pięknego sztyletu, _Och Septi ty to wiedziałeś co mi podarować,_ ruszył w stronę czekającego goblina.

_xXx_

Po opuszczeniu skrytki i jeździe powrotnej znalazł się z powrotem w gabinecie Dyrektora Banku. Czekał tam już na niego Nagnork.

- Oto twoje dokumenty, Harry.

Salazar wziął plik dokumentów i przejrzał je. Zadowolony wyciągnął sakiewkę i wręczył ją zdziwionemu goblinowi.

- Wiem, że opłata została pobrana z moich skrytek, ale to podziękowanie za tak szybką pomoc w dla mnie ważnej sprawie.

- Jesteś niezwykły, _Harry_. – Goblin skłonił się w podzięce, przyjmując zapłatę.

-Dziękuję jeszcze raz za pomoc, niech fortuna wam sprzyja. – Skłonił się na pożegnanie i opuścił gmach Banku.

_xXx_

Udał się na zakupy. _Przecież nie będę chodził w tych szmatach!_ Zakupił całą garderobę, mówiąc, że odbierze ją jeszcze przed zamknięciem. Udał się do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Usiadł w pustym kącie, uprzednio rzucając zaklęcia maskujące i prywatności. Wyciągnął z bransoletki list od Syriusza znaleziony w skrytce Blacków.

_Harry, _

_Choć nie powinienem się tak do Ciebie zwracać, czyż nie? Dobrze wracamy do konkretów. Odzyskałeś pamięć. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, prawda? Jeśli nie, to mam nadzieje, że wziąłeś skrzynkę na której leżał list. Przyjmijmy, jednak, że skrzynka nie jest potrzebna._

_Jak wiesz, obiecałem twoim rodzicom opiekę nad tobą, ale cóż wiesz co się stało. Dumbledore. Musisz na razie uważać na tego starego trolla, bynajmniej póki nie odblokujesz rdzenia. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem dowiedział się kim jesteś, ale uważaj. Tak wiem, że się powtarzam._

_Wracając do sprawy. W kopercie masz dokumenty podpisane przeze mnie, które musisz wysłać do ministerstwa by stać się osobą pełnoletnią. Tak, dyrektor nie będzie mógł zgłosić żadnego sprzeciwu. Druga rzecz. Testamenty. Potterów i Blacków. Ostatnia wola twoich rodziców i Jamesa. W kopercie masz pierścienie rodowe i świstoklik do Różanego Wzgórza. Dom na __Grimmauld Place 12__ jest również twój. Możesz zrobić z nim co chcesz. Mam nadzieje, że lubisz pieczonego kurczaka._

_Jeśli jednak nic nie pamiętasz w skrzynce masz wspomnienia i listy._

_ Twój kochający wujcio,_

_ Łapa_

___Au-dessus de tous, famille.___

_Och, Syri. Ty i te twoje pomysły. Upiec Zakon jak kurczaka_. Salazar zaśmiał się złowieszczo._ To może być ciekawy pomysł. _Wyjął wszystko z koperty. Dokumenty złożył i zaadresował do ministerstwa. Podniósł pierścień, obracając go w dłoni, po czym wsunął na palec. Świstolkik założył na szyję, _Syriuszu wiedziałeś co wybrać. _Dotknął medalionu spoczywającego na sercu, tak mu drogiemu.

Zapłacił za deser, wysłał list z sowiej poczty do ministerstwa i udał się po odbiór garderoby. Wychodząc ze sklepu spojrzał na zachodzące słońce.

_Czas wracać do tych mugoli. Jutro, _uśmiechnął się_ , jutro wraca do domu._

_xXx_

1. fr. _Au-dessus de tous, famille_ - Ponad wszystko rodzina.

2. fr. La famille est le plus important. - Rodzina jest najważniejsza.

_xXx_

Błędy wytknięte zostały poprawione, dziękuję.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Vinyalonde ** dziękuję bardzo za komentarz.

**Itami Namida** dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi jeszcze raz. Błędy poprawione, mam nadzieje, że wszystkie. Tak teraz Harry, a raczej Salazar będzie myślał i powoli się rozkręcał. Skoro poprzedni rozdział się spodobał to ten również powinien przypaść Ci do gustu.

**hulk12** Harry musi sprawiać wrażenie pokonanego po śmierci chrzestnego, a pyskówka nie wchodzi w grę. Oddał grzecznie różdżkę, oczywiście tylko tą z ostrokrzewu, a ma zapasową. Slytherin nie będzie zadufanym w sobie czarodziejem, za jakiego go 'miało' magiczne społeczeństwo. Owszem pokaże co poniektórym gdzie ich miejsce, ale … Więcej nie zdradzę. Mam nadzieję, że również tym rozdziałem zaskoczę Ciebie i nie tylko Ciebie.

**ToJa** będzie kilka innych tajemnic, ale powoli będą wyjaśniane. Dursleyów czeka coś niezbyt miłego, ale na to musisz poczekać. Przecież Harry nie może teraz ich ot tak zabić. Zwróci tylko na siebie niepotrzebną mu uwagę. Poczeka, bo zemsta, dobrze zaplanowana, najlepiej smakuje.

Skoro jesteście głodni wiedzy co dalej się wydarzy. Dłużej nie będę was głodzić. Smacznego!

* * *

><p><em>kursywa -<em>_myśli _

**pogrubienie** - wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4 – Czas zacząć zabawę <strong>

Po powrocie z czarodziejskiej części Londynu Harry, minął strażnika, idąc ścieżką do domu o numerze 4 na Privet Drive. Był cholernie zmęczony. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, ciotka kazała iść mu na górę bez kolacji. _Szczęście, że zjadłem na Pokątnej_. Przytaknął Petunii. Powiedziała mu, że jutro nie będzie się tak obijał jak dzisiejszego dnia, a zabierze się do pracy. Przecież musi na siebie zapracować.

_xXx_

Następnego dnia został brutalnie wyrwany ze snu łomotaniem w drzwi jego sypialni. Dobiegł za nich kobiecy głos.

- Wstawaj darmozjadzie, Vernon czeka na śniadanie.

- Och, na_ Nemain*. – _Warknął wściekle, podnosząc się z łóżka i złorzecząc cicho w wężomowie. **– Kto o zdrowych zmysłach budzi ludzi o szóstej nad ranem, w wakacje?! **

Ubrał się szybko i zszedł na dół, przygotować śniadanie dla swojej_ kochanej _rodzinki. _Sal pamiętaj, nie możesz ich teraz zabić, są potrzebni. Sal, pamiętaj nie zabijaj ich teraz. Wymyślisz wyrafinowane tortury, znasz przecież kilka ciekawych zaklęć. _Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo pod nosem. Z tych jakże cudownych rozmyślań wyrwał go wuj.

- Gdzie moje śniadanie, chłopcze?!

_Już niedługo Sal, już nie długo. _Postawił talerz z bekonem i jajkami przed opasłym grubasem.

_xXx_

Po zrobieniu śniadania o dziwo dostał szklankę wody i dwie kromki chleba. Gdy 'zjadł' swoje śniadanie dostał do ręki listę rzeczy do zrobienia. _Czas zacząć zabawę._

_xXx_

Gdy już uporał się z wypieleniem grządek kochanych rabatek ciotuni na podwórku, udał się przed dom. Wytarł pot z czoła odgarniając mokre włosy z oczu. Przycinając krzewy przed domem, rozglądał się czujnie w poszukiwaniu strażnika. Kiedy dostrzegł mężczyznę na warcie zmarszczył brwi. Sturgis Podmore. _Czy nie powinien być on w Azkabanie? Prorok_ pisał, że Podmore włamał się do Departamentu Tajemnic i został zesłany na okres sześciu miesięcy do Azkabanu, które _nota bene_ jeszcze nie minęły. _No tak staruszek zapewne wyciągnął go z więzienia_. Przeklinał w myślach dyrektora jego ukochanej szkoły . _A Syriuszowi to już nie łaska było pomóc, co?!_ Skończył przycinanie w momencie, gdy samochód wuja wjechał na podjazd. _Czas zacząć przedstawienie._ Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, by po chwili jego twarz pokryła maska zmęczenia i bólu.

_xXx_

- Mam dość. – Powiedział odrzucając nożyce na chodnik tuż pod nogi wuja.

- Mówiłeś coś, _chłopcze_? – Warknął Vernon Dursley.

- Tak! – Krzyknął. – Mam. Tego. DOŚĆ !

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się swoimi świńskimi oczkami po ulicy, kiedy nikogo nie zauważył jego oczy ponownie spoczęły na chłopcu, zwężając się ze złości. Złapał dzieciaka za ramię i szarpnął nim w kierunku domu.

- Marsz do siebie! Nie opuścisz swojego pokoju do końca wakacji! – Popychał wyrywającego się chłopaka w stronę drzwi. – Jak już będziemy w domu to zajmę się tobą odpowiednio, popamiętasz mnie dziwaku. – Warknął mu na ucho z furią w oczach. Potter wzdrygnął się. – Marsz do siebie, policzymy się później. – Zatrzasnął frontowe drzwi.

W krzakach opodal domu Podmore przyglądał się całej scenie. Musi powiadomić Albusa, że chłopak nie opuści domu w najbliższym czasie.

Po drugiej stronie w cieniu stało dwóch mężczyzn obserwujących całe zajście. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony z tych wieści.

_xXx_

Po szybkim zamknięciu drzwi sypialni, Salazar próbował jeszcze chwilę powstrzymać się od maniakalnego śmiechu.

_Nie mogło być nic prostszego_, _niż prowokacja wieloryba_. Zaczął chichotać jak opętany. Z kryjówki pod łóżkiem wyjrzała szmaragdowa głowa Mortis.

- **Co Ciebie tak bawi, mój mały?**

- **Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem ,Mortis. **– Jego oczy błysnęły złowieszczo.

Wężyca podpełzła do swojego Mistrza. Gdy Slytherin usiadł na łóżku wspięła się po jego nogawce moszcząc się na kolanach Pana.

- **I co teraz?** – Spojrzała na niego lekko przechylając łeb.

- **Czekamy do zmroku, potem wracamy do domu.** – Uśmiechnął się gładząc pokryty łuskami łeb towarzyszki.

_xXx_

Sturgis Podmore czekał na swoją zmienniczkę. Hestia Jones pojawiła się o czasie, przywitała się z Podmore pytając o wydarzenia odnośnie ich obiektu do pilnowania. Po usłyszeniu, że chłopak dostał areszt domowy do końca wakacji uśmiechnęła się. Nie będą musieli martwić się, by łazić za nim po okolicy. Musieli teraz tylko pilnować okolicy domu Wybrańca.

_xXx_

Sturgis pojawił się w Kwaterze, chwilę po skończeniu warty, kiedy pojawił się w kuchni jego wzrok padł na Albusa i Alastora pochylonych nad jakimiś planami. Gdy wzrok starca spoczął na nim, złożył raport.

- Albusie, dzieciak ma areszt domowy do końca wakacji.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Biedny Harry uwięziony na resztę wakacji, zostanie zabrany przez niego , powiedzmy tuż przed jego szesnastymi urodzinami. Będzie mu wdzięczny za ratunek. Albus skinął głową w stronę Strugis'a.

- Co Harry zrobił, że wuj postanowił ukarać go tak surowo?

- Pyskował.

- Żadna nowość. – Dobiegł ich głos od strony drzwi. Snape w całej swojej okazałości wkroczył do kuchni powiewając złowrogo szatami. – Jak już wspominałem, arogancki jak jego ojciec.

- Severusie. – Zbeształ go staruszek. – Jak mniemam wracasz ze spotkania? Jakie wieści ? Co planuje Tom?

Snape usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i posłał zmęczone spojrzenie przełożonemu. – Czarny Pan, planuje coś wielkiego. Jednak nic nam nie wiadomo, co to jest. Przesiaduje całymi dniami w swoim gabinecie w towarzystwie Belli i Lucjusza. Ja za to mam za zadanie przygotować, zestaw mikstur do torturowania oraz uzupełnić brakujące zapasy eliksirów leczniczych.

- Na pewno nic nie wiesz o tym co planuje ten gad? – Spojrzał na niego z podejżliwością Szalonooki.

- Nie, Moody. Nie wiem co planuje, Czarny Pan. – Warknął na emerytowanego aurora. – Jeśli się dowiem - spojrzał na Dumbledora – Dowiesz się pierwszy. Teraz wybaczcie, mam eliksiry do uwarzenia.

Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił szybko Kwatere Główną Zakonu Feniksa. _Och, Albusie, dowiesz się już niedługo. Nawet nie wiesz, kiedy coś w Ciebie uderzy starcze. _Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. _Tom, będzie zadowolony._

_xXx_

Młody, około dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna stał przy oknie. Jego szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się w mrok. Przeczesał dłonią ciemne włosy spięte rzemieniem w niski kucyk. Ubrany był w dopasowane ciemne spodnie, burgundową koszulę i czarną kamizelkę z haftem węża na przedzie, na nogach miał buty ze smoczej skóry. Stukał niecierpliwie palcami w kieliszek z winem.

- Wejść. – Odparł, kiedy usłyszał pukanie.

Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch Śmierciożerców z Wewętrznego Kręgu. Oboje zatrzymali się przed biurkiem skłaniając się swojemu Mistrzowi. Odezwał się Maximus Nott.

- Tom, chłopak nie opuści domu do końca wakacji. Ten mungol – wypluł nazwę - dał mu szlaban.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się. Idealnie, teraz musi dowiedzieć się, kiedy starzec będzie zabierał chłopaka od krewnych.

- Dobrze, kto przejął wartę?

- Yaxley i Mulciber.

Czarny Pan pokiwał głową.

- Możecie odejść.

Mężczyźni skłonili się jeszcze raz opuszczając gabinet Lorda.

Gadzi wygląd Voldemorta był zarezerwowany dla wszystkich spoza Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Tylko oni, Wewnętrzny Krąg, jego rodzina, mogli zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Tylko oni wiedzieli jak naprawdę wygląda Lord Voldemort. _Niech staruszek myśli, że jestem obłąkaną imitacją czarodzieja. _

Riddle usiadł bawiąc się zawartością kieliszka. _Ten miłośnik mungoli nawet nie zauważy, co go uderzy._ Na wargach mężczyzny pojawił się satysfakcjonujący uśmiech. _Już niedługo, mój Harry. _Pogłaskał Nagini. _Już niedługo będziesz bezpieczny, mój mały horkruksie. _

_xXx_

Harry zbiegł po schodach. Wszystko czego potrzebował miał bezpiecznie schowane w bransoletce. Mortis owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, schowana pod koszulą na lewej ręce obok spoczywającej w pokrowcu różdżki, zapasowa była schowana i przypięta była do kostki. Przebrany w nowe ubranie, białą koszulę, szmaragdową kamizelkę, czarne dopasowane spodnie i buty ze smoczej skóry oraz ciemną pelerynę spiętą na ramieniu rodową klamrą, tak by lewa dłoń była odsłonięta.

Salazar zatrzymał się w wejściu do salonu i odchrząknął. Dursleyowie spojrzeli na niego wytrzeszczając oczy. Vernon zerwał się z kanapy, idąc w kierunku stojącego spokojnie chłopaka.

- Co ty znowu wyrabiasz?! – Warknął wściekle, chcąc złapać dzieciaka, jednak powstrzymała go różdżka wycelowana w jego kierunku oraz wściekle posykujący wąż.

- Wuju, wuju, może będziesz tak miły i klapniesz swoim tłustym tyłkiem z powrotem na kanapę, hmm?

Twarz Vernona zrobiła się purpurowa.

- Nie możesz. Wywalą Cię z tej twojej szkoły dla dziwolągów.

Na twarz młodzieńca wypłynął sadystyczny uśmiech. Dursley cofnął się przerażony.

- Wuju nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zrobił wam krzywdę, a potem zabił.

Usiadł nad podłokietniku fotela, bawiąc się różdżką.

- Mam tylko prośbę, taką malutką. Zrobicie to dla mnie, prawda?

Spojrzał na siedzących przed nim mugoli, którzy żarliwie pokiwali ze strachu głowami.

- Tak lepiej. – Spojrzał na końską twarz kobiety. – Ciotuniu proszę was tylko o udawanie, iż do końca wakacji nie wolno opuścić mi mojego pokoju. Nie wolno wam nikomu powiedzieć, że zniknąłem, rozumiemy się? – Jego szmaragdowe oczy spoczęły na każdym z członków rodziny Dursley. – Jeśli przyjdą po mnie, grzecznie powiecie, że prosiłem was byście trzymali to w tajemnicy dla waszego bezpieczeństwa. Odszedłem nie chcąc sprowadzać na was Voldemorta. Niestety nie wiecie, gdzie się udałem.

Uśmiechnął się widząc potwierdzenie ze strony swojej 'rodzinki'.

- Jeśli spełnicie moją prośbę, już nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie mnie w tym domu. – Widząc ulgę Dursleyów, skinął głową kierując się w stronę frontowych drzwi. Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę, opuszczając dom. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, spoglądając po raz ostatni na budynek w którym spędził piętnaście lat._ Jednak nie obiecałem wam, że się już nigdy nie spotkamy_. Maniakalny chichot wyrwał się z jego ust.

- **Mortis, zabierz nas do domu**. – Syknął cicho do towarzyszki. Zniknęli bezszelestnie.

_xXx_

Żaden z dwóch potężnych czarodziei toczących wojnę w magicznej Anglii, nie wiedziało nawet, że pewien czarnowłosy młodzieniec swoim zniknięciem z Little Whinging, zniszczył ich plany. Nie wiedzieli, że do ich gry dołączyła trzecia strona.

_xXx_

Mortis przeniosła go prosto na kamienny most prowadzący do twierdzy na wyspie. Przed nim na gwieździstym niebie majaczyła sylwetka Anguis Arce*, siedziby rodu Slytherina.

- **Nareszcie w domu.**

_xXx_

1._wikipedia_. **Nemain** (inna wymowa: _Nemhain_) w mitologi irlandzkiej, była boginią wojny i prawdopodobnie jedną z postaci Morrigan. Jej imię znaczy 'panika', której wzniecanie wśród wojowników było jej specjalnością.

2._łc_ - Twierdza Węża


	6. Rozdział 5

**hulk12 **znów zaskoczyłam ? ^^.

**FrejaAleeera1** jak już wspominałam, to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Uczę się, a chce stworzyć coś niezwykłego. Sal już nie będzie grzecznie podążał i robił za kukiełkę, ten czas minął. Co do Mortis, to nie będzie taka sama relacja jak Voldemort-Nagini. Dziękuję za słowa otuchy, ale i krytyki, bo czasem i to daje kopa, by być lepszym.

**Susan** dziękuję, co do błędów staram się, ale wszystkiego się nie wyłapie niestety, bety brak. Rozdziały będą coraz dłuższe.

**ToJa** do małej zemsty na Dursleyach trochę musisz poczekać. Co do Voldemorta, nie chce by był bezmózgim szaleńcem, podążającym za przepowiednią. Nie zdradzę co będzie dalej.

**MrArgent** dziękować :)

**Vrele** ta nutka tajemnicy może zaskoczyć, a co do historii blogowych, mogłabyś rozwinąć? Nie czytałam w tamtym czasie opowiadań.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze. One karmią moją wenę.

Rozdział nie betowany.

Beta potrzebna od zaraz. :D

* * *

><p><em>kursywa -<em>_myśli _

**pogrubienie** - wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5<strong> **- Dom**

Mortis przeniosła go prosto na kamienny most prowadzący do twierdzy na wyspie. Przed nim na gwieździstym niebie majaczyła sylwetka Anguis Arce*, siedziby rodu Slytherina.

- **Nareszcie w domu.**

Salazar zamknął oczy.

_xXx_

_Usadził konia w miejscu. Biały ogar potrząsnął łbem. Spojrzał przed siebie wprost na fortece, klepiąc wierzchowca po szyi. _

_-Dobra robota. _

_Siedzący na wierzchowcu młodzieniec wyglądał na najwyżej szesnaście lat. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną lnianą tunikę, spiętą zdobnym pasem, sięgającą przed kolano. Na nogach miał skórzane sandały wiązane w połowie łydki. Delikatne rysy bladej twarzy otoczone były ciemnymi włosami sięgającymi do łopatek, upięte w niski kucyk rzemieniem. Obejrzał się za siebie słysząc galop. Spomiędzy drzew wyjechała młoda kobieta śmiejąc się melodyjnie. Gniada klacz z jeźdźcem zatrzymała się przy młodzieńcu._

_- Znów wygrałeś bracie. _

_Młoda kobieta była ubrana w kremową długą do kostek tunikę. Złoty pas opinał ją w pasie, podkreślając zgrabną figurę młodej damy. Szyję i ręce miała ozdobione złota biżuterią. Czarne włosy do pasa, upięte i ozdobione złotym łańcuszkiem spływały falami na ramiona.. Młodzieniec zaśmiał się._

_-Na to wygląda, __Igerne._

_- Więcej się z wami nie ścigam! – Dobiegł ich głos nadjeżdżającego na karym wierzchowcu młodego, około dwudziestoparoletniego mężczyzny. Mężczyzna ubrany był, podobnie jak młodszy, w burgundową tunikę i skórzane sandały. Zatrzymał konia po prawej stronie kobiety. _

_- Zawsze tak mówisz, Septimusie. – Odparł młodszy i zaśmiał się widząc oburzoną twarz brata._

_Szmaragdowe spojrzenie najmłodszego z jeźdźców padło na szmaragdowo-szarą kamienną twierdzę. _

_Połączony z lądem jedynie kamiennym mostem, zamek lśnił w promieniach letniego słońca. Prosta budowla znajdowała się na wyspie, chroniona zarówno w naturalny jak i magiczny sposób. Wysokie i grube mury zewnętrzne otaczały budowle z każdej strony. Potężna drewniana brama nabijana ćwiekami, stała otworem, prowadząc na dziedziniec. Nad murami górował donżon. Na dziedzińcu znajdowało się kilka budynków, między innymi stajnie, kuźnia, zbrojownia, spichlerz, magazyny, warsztaty, lochy stanowiły fundamenty fortecy. Mijając bramę i kratę strzegącą bezpieczeństwa mieszkańców, ich wzrok przyciągał potężny, lecz prosty donżon stanowiący mieszkalną część zamku. Równie prosty Hol Główny prowadził do Głównej Sali, gdzie odbywały się audiencje jak i przyjęcia. Na parterze znajdowały się również pokoje służby i kuchnie. Biblioteka, bawialnie, saloniki i gabinety zajmowały pierwsze piętro. Komnaty sypialne Pana zamku i jego rodziny mieściły się na drugim piętrze. Natomiast komnaty gościnne znajdowały się w połączonym z donżonem, oddzielnym skrzydle._

- **Salazarze!**

Ze wspomnień wyrwał go głos Mortis.

-**Wybacz, zamyśliłem się.** – Wytarł łzę spływającą po policzku. Ze smutkiem zmierzał w stronę zamkniętej bramy.

_xXx_

Pomieszczenie oświetlał tylko kominek i kilka świec poustawianych na stolikach. W komnacie znajdowało się pięć osób, dwóch mężczyzn, kobieta i dwie młode dziewczęta, oprócz nich przed kominkiem, a był to spory kominek, zwinięty leżał olbrzymi bazyliszek dorównujący rozmiarom tej z Komnaty Tajemnic. Dziewczęta, a dokładniej bliźniaczki, różniące się jedynie kolorem włosów, leżały na skórze obok węża grając w szachy. Ubrane były podobnie w koszule z nadrukami, kruczowłosa miała białą, a srebrnowłosa czarną, z napisami _I am Vampire_. Ciemne dżinsy opinały ich szczupłe nogi.

-Szach, mat, Sivi. – Powiedziała ta o srebrnych włosach, patrząc na siostrę.

- Następnym razem nie dam Ci takich forów, Zivi. - odparła kruczowłosa.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta z włosami spiętymi w o kłosa, spojrzała na dziewczęta z rozbawieniem. Miała na sobie granatową koszulę. Ciemny gorset opinał jej pas podkreślając szczupłą figurę. Granatowe spodnie opinały jej szczupłe nogi, na nogach miała wysokie buty do jazdy konne ze smoczej skóry. Pokręciła głową wracając do przeglądania pergaminów znajdujących się na stole.

- Musi tu być, wiem, że wrócił. Czuje jego magię. Jest ograniczona, jakby uwięziona i ukryta gdzieś.

Warknęła z frustracji przerzucając kolejne papiery.

- Spokojnie Morg znajdziemy go. Wiemy, że się odrodził, mamy datę, będziemy szukać dalej.

Posłała mężczyźnie mordercze spojrzenie.

- Szukamy! Szukamy od szesnastu cholernych lat! Szesnastu! I nic nie znaleźliśmy! Nie znaleźliśmy go! - Jęknęła zrozpaczona, opadając na najbliższe krzesło.

Kobieta zamknęła oczy, gdy je otworzyła spojrzała na towarzysza. Mężczyzna posłał jej smutne spojrzenie. Miał na sobie lnianą beżową koszulę i tego samego koloru lniane spodnie. Sfrustrowany przeczesał dłonią złotobrązowe kosmyki włosów odgarniając je do tyłu.

- Wiem Morgano, ale nie trać nadziei, znajdziemy go.

- Morgano, Merlinie przestańcie. Salazar odnajdzie nas sam, gdy nadejdzie czas. A czas jest już bliski i to bardzo. – Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do towarzyszy i wrócił do lektury. Pozostała czwórka wpatrywała się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Zgadzam się z Ethanielem. – Dobiegł ich rozbawiony głos od drzwi. Bazyliszek podniósł swój trójkątny łeb, wystrzelił jak z procy, pełznąc w stronę przybysza i owijając się wokoło gościa, jakby chciał go udusić. Łuskowaty łeb znalazł się na wysokości oczy młodzieńca, po czym z jego paszczy wysunął się rozdwojony język pierw smakując powietrza, później liżąc go potwarzy. 'Więzień' zachichotał.

- Balor przestań, łaskoczesz. – Uwolnioną dłonią odsunął łeb czarnozielonego gada od swojej twarzy. Wąż polizał dłoń, po chwili zaczynając maleć, owijając się wokoło ramienia młodzieńca, witając się i sadowiąc obok siostry. Gość wszedł z cienia zmierzając w kierunku mierzących różdżkami czterech osób i mężczyzny, który udawał, że czyta interesującą książkę.

- To na takie powitanie mogę liczyć po latach, dzieciaki?

Bliźniaczki wymieniły spojrzenia i opuściły różdżki.

- Co tu do cholery robi Harry Potter?!

Ich uszu dobiegł rozbawiony chichot.

_xXx_

Gdy tylko przekroczył Główne Wrota, poczuł jak otacza go magia tego miejsca, łaskocząc i witając się. Przymknął z rozkoszy oczy, ciesząc się chwilą. Zniecierpliwiony syk wyrwał go z kolejnych wspomnień.

- **Już, już Mortis. Poszukajmy naszych przyjaciół.**

Ruszyli w kierunku najważniejszego budynku fortecy. Mijając opustoszałe sale udał się kamiennymi schodami na wyższe piętro. Idąc opustoszałymi korytarzami, rozkoszował się otaczającą go magią. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym uczuciem. Mijał kolejne zamknięte drzwi, aż zatrzymał się przed jedynymi otwartymi. _Biblioteka._ Jego wzrok padł na kłócącą się parę, oświetlaną przez ogień z kominka. _Ach, Morgana i Merlin znów się sprzeczają, jak za starych dobrych lat. _Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę dziewcząt siedzących na podłodze, obserwujących początek kłótni. _Moje kochane małe wampirki. _Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z szarookim mężczyzną. Kiwnął delikatnie głową, opierając się o framugę i oglądając dalej z uśmiechem dawno niewidzianych towarzyszy. Przymknął powieki wspominając ich pierwsze spotkania. Tym razem ze wspomnień wyrwał go głos srebrnowłosego wampira.

- Morgano, Merlinie przestańcie. Salazar odnajdzie nas sam, gdy nadejdzie czas. A czas jest już bliski i to bardzo. – Widząc uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela pokręcił głową. Mortis uniosła łeb, spoglądając na swojego brata.

- Zgadzam się z Ethanielem. – Odparł z rozbawieniem, obserwował jak pozostała czwórka sztywnieje i dobywa różdżek. Bazyliszek podniósł swój trójkątny łeb i wystrzelił jak z procy, pełznąc w jego stronę, owijając się wokół niego, jakby chciał go udusić. Łuskowaty łeb znalazł się na wysokości szmaragdowych oczu Salazara, paszcza gada otworzyła się ukazując długie kły spomiędzy których wysunął się rozdwojony język, pierw smakując powietrza, później liżąc go potwarzy. 'Więzień' zachichotał.

- Balor przestań, łaskoczesz. – Uwolnioną dłonią odsunął łeb czarnozielonego gada od swojej twarzy. Wąż polizał dłoń, po chwili zaczynając maleć owinął się wokoło ramienia młodzieńca witając się i sadowiąc koło siostry. Salazar wszedł z cienia zmierzając w kierunku mierzących różdżkami czterech osób i zaczytanego mężczyzny.

- To na takie powitanie mogę liczyć po latach, dzieciaki?

Bliźniaczki wymieniły spojrzenia i opuściły różdżki.

- Co tu do cholery robi Harry Potter?!

Zachichotał rozbawiony kręcąc głową.

- Język Zivi. – Zbeształ dziewczynę, której oczy ze zdumienia rozszerzyły się. Chwilę później ona i jej siostra przytulały się do niego. – Ej, udusicie mnie. – Spojrzał na nie, a w jego szmaragdowych oczach igrały srebrne iskierki. Puściły go natychmiast speszone. – Nie kazałem wam mnie puszczać, tylko miałyście mnie nie dusić. – Przytulił je mocno, całując każdą w czoło. Spojrzał ponad nimi na pozostałą trójkę. – A wy co, nie przywitacie się?

Kiedy puścił dziewczęta znalazł się w uścisku kobiety.

- Hej, mała Morgi. – Czarownica ze łzami w oczach ucałowała go w oba policzki.

- Witaj wujaszku Sal. – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie poprzez łzy. – Ale już nie jestem taka mała. Teraz jestem starsza od Ciebie. – Przekomarzała się z nim. Gdy tylko go puściła, Salazar znalazł się w niedźwiedzich uściskach.

- Wybacz Salazarze tak długą zwłokę.

- Nie mam wam czego wybaczać.

Został poprowadzony i usadzony w fotelu przed kominkiem.

- Mistrzu. – Odezwała się Sivi. – Opowiesz nam, co się stało?

Reszta zajęła swoje stałe miejsca, bliźniaczki na skórze czekały jak małe dzieci na opowieści dziadka, Morgana, Merlin i Ethaniel usiedli w fotelach. Salazar spojrzał każdemu w oczy.

- To długa opowieść.

- Mamy czas.

Slytherin uśmiechnął się smutno i zaczął swoją opowieść od początku. Od opuszczenia Anguis Arce z Godrykiem, Roweną i Helgą, mimo ostrzegań Selene. Zdradzili go i zabili tuż pod murami jego ukochanego zamku. Mówił o zawieszeniu między życiem, a śmiercią. Późniejszymi ponownymi narodzinami i spędzeniem ponad roku z matką, Jamesem, Syriuszem i Remusem, którzy wiedzieli kim jest. Lilyen im powiedziała, a oni obiecali go chronić, nie zdołali. Halloween, kiedy to Dumbledore wymazał ich pamięć i zablokował rdzeń Salazara. Tej samej nocy ,odwiedził ich Voldemort, po tym jak zdradził ich Peter. Wspomniał o późniejszym pobycie u 'wujostwa' oraz o pierwszych latach w szkole. Kiedy skończył opowieść patrzyli na niego ze smutkiem. Pierwszy wstał Ethaniel, podszedł do niego wyciągając rękę do niego.

- Choć Salazarze, czas spać, już późno. Jesteś już w domu, bezpieczny. My nie pozwolimy Ciebie skrzywdzić. Nikomu.

Spojrzał na pozostałych, którzy przytaknęli mu. Musieli wszystko przemyśleć, a Salazar potrzebował odpoczynku. Pomógł wstać chłopakowi i objął go ramieniem wyprowadzając z biblioteki, udając się do komnat pana twierdzy.

Dobiegły go jeszcze wściekłe słowa Sivi.

- Zabije tych mugoli, rozszarpie na strzępy! I nie tylko ich!

_xXx_

Promienie słońca przedarły się przez zaciągnięte kotary. Salazar niechętnie otworzył oczy. Zerwał się do siadu zdezorientowany budząc Mortis i Balora. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie poprzedni wieczór. Odsunął jedwabną pościel i zabierając ubrania udał się do łazienki.

Po odświeżającej kąpieli stanął w samym ręczniku przed zaparowanym lustrem. Przetarł dłonią taflę lustra, spoglądając na swoje odbicie. Widział szesnastoletniego chłopca o niesamowicie szmaragdowych oczach ze srebrnymi refleksami. Kruczoczarne włosy sięgały mu już do ramion. Spojrzał na swój tors i skrzywił usta w grymasie. _Cholerne blizny. Dursley zapłaci mu za to._ Dotknął opuszkami palców jednej z blizn, długiej ciągnącej się od biodra, a kończącej pod pachą. Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na swoje plecy, jednak jego wzrok nie padł na żadną z licznych blizn. Zatrzymał się na prawej łopatce, a dokładniej na tatuażu. Rodowym Tatuażu. Tatuaż był miniaturową wersją Rodowego Herbu z drzwi skrytki. Miecz skierowany ostrzem w dół z którego kapała krew, opleciony wężem z otwartą paszczą. Pod spodem pyszniła się dewiza rodu, _Au-dessus de tous, famille. Nie powinien pokazać się, nie teraz_. _Chyba, że… _ Pomimo blokady rdzenia, a odzyskaniu wspomnień, magia rodziny upomniała się o niego. Jest jeszcze bliższy odzyskaniu swojej dawnej mocy. Ubrał się szybko, opuszczając swoje komnaty.

_xXx_

Znalazł towarzyszy w Sali Jadalnej. Rozmawiali uradowani, czekając na niego ze śniadaniem.

- Dzień dobry, Kochani. – Przywitał się, siadając na szczycie stołu.

- Jak się czujesz Sal? – Zapytał Ethaniel, po ciepłym przywitaniu przyjaciela.

- Dobrze, było by lepiej jak odblokuje rdzeń. Pojawił się rodowy tatuaż.

Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Odezwała się Sivi. - Przecież nie powinien... - Pokiwali zgodnie. Wzrok Salazara spoczął na Morganie.

- Przygotujemy wszystko do rytuału. – Zapewniła go. – Za parę dni odzyskasz swoją magię z powrotem.

Slytherin uśmiechnął się na te wieści. Morgana była Mistrzynią Eliksirów oraz Rytuałów. Ufał jej bezgranicznie, w końcu była jego siostrzenicą, a z pomocą Merlina szybko pozbędą się jego blokady. Sam nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, Dumbledore zadbał o to, aby osobiście nie mógł zdjąć jej. Nie przewidział tylko, że nie będzie _sam_. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, swoją rodzinę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Wrócił do domu, do rodziny, ludzi, których kocha i którzy kochają go.

_xXx_

1.łc - Twierdza Węża


	7. Rozdział 6

**ToJa** ciesze się bardzo, że podoba Ci się rodzinka. Na zemstę trzeba poczekać jeszcze troszkę. Voldemorta tym razem mało, ale w kolejnym, może...  
><strong>Gościu<strong> to właśnie chciałam osiągnąć. W końcu to żywe istoty, mają swoje uczucia.

Dziękuję za komentarze. Nadal brak bety.

Ten rozdział będzie krótki.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><em>kursywa<em> - myśli  
><strong>pogrubienie<strong> - wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6 – Przygotowania <strong>

Severus Snape przelewał właśnie świeżo przygotowane eliksiry do kryształowych buteleczek, gdy do drzwi jego laboratorium rozległo się pukanie. Machnąwszy różdżką w ich stronę, zalakował ostatnią buteleczkę. W tym samym momencie gość przekroczył próg laboratorium.

- Dobry wieczór, Severusie.

- Albusie. – Skinął na przywitanie, odkładając do kuferka ostatni eliksir i pieczętując go.

- Jak mniemam eliksiry dla Toma?

- Zgadza się. Właśnie skończyłem wszystkie, przy okazji uzupełniłem eliksiry dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Pomfrey powinna mnie zawiadomić o kończących się zapasach. Ale chyba nie po to przyszedłeś? Gdybyś mógł, Lucjusz oczkuje mnie na kolacji. – Spojrzał na dyrektora.

- Jak mniemam sprawy Toma?

- Jak dowiem się o czym będzie spotkanie, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie, Albusie.

Na twarzy starca pojawił się dobrotliwy uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Wybacz starcowi.

Snape spojrzał z niecierpliwością na Dumbledora, delikatnie unosząc brew.

- Więc?

- Co więc, Severusie?

Warknął zirytowany. – Sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki, z którą do mnie przyszedłeś, Dumbledore.

- Tak, tak. Wybacz starcowi. – Severus powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczyma. – Chcę byś wznowił lekcje oklumencji z Harry'm.

- Albusie, ten bachor to beztalencie w tej dziedzinie. - Przerwał na moment. - Nawet gdybym się zgodził, pozostaje jeszcze Potter, a dobrze wiesz, że on się _nie_ zgodzi. – Sarknął w odpowiedzi.

- Spokojnie, mój chłopcze, Harry zgodzi się, zobaczysz. Potrzebne mu będą te lekcje i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął cierpiętniczo.

- Niech bachor zgłosi się do mnie, kiedy będzie już w szkole, _Albusie_.

- Nie, Severusie. – Snape uniósł pytająco brew. – Zaczniesz lekcje z Harry'm zaraz po jego urodzinach, które spędzi już w Kwaterze Głównej.

Starzec zaczął kierować się w stronę drzwi.

- Jeszcze jedno, Severusie. – Poczekał, aż mężczyzna spojrzy na niego. – Dopilnuj, by wspomnienia za kamiennego muru, w umyśle chłopca, nie wydostały się na zewnątrz.

Młodszy czarodziej już otwierał usta by zapytać, gdy…

- Są to wspomnienia z tamtej nocy. Nie chcę, by Harry przeżywał tamte straszne chwile.

Snape pokiwał głową, śledząc zamykające się drzwi. _Co ty ukrywasz, Dumbledore_? _Ostatnio o tym nie wspominałeś..._

xXx

Kobieta pochylała się nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem, mieszając w nim chochlą, zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. Sprawdzając kolor i konsystencję, zaczęła odmierzać czas do dodania ostatniego składnika. W między czasie sprawdzała pozostałe eliksiry, które przydadzą się Salazarowi po bolesnym odblokowaniu rdzenia. Morgana dodała ostatni składnik, zamieszała trzy razy i zgasiła ogień pod kociołkiem, by eliksir wystygł. Spojrzała na Merlina, który kończył przygotowywanie maści.

Miała nadzieje, że wszystko zostało przygotowane. Ethaniel razem z bliźniaczkami miał przygotować komnaty Slytherina do rytuału.

Ze zmęczenia przetarła oczy. Przygotowywali wszystko od tygodnia. Wiedzieli, że jeśli coś pójdzie źle, to Sal zapłaci za to życiem, a do tego nie może dopuścić.

- Gotowe. – Usłyszała cichy głos towarzysza. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

- Eliksir musi wystygnąć. – Wskazała głową na kociołek, po czym wstała i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. – Idę powiadomić resztę. Jeśli możesz sprawdź, czy przygotowania skończone.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, obserwując opuszczającą laboratorium kobietę.

xXx

Salazar siedział w Głównej Bibliotece twierdzy przeglądając księgi, stare skrypty w poszukiwaniu wiadomości. Zivi opowiedziała mu wszystko co stało się po tym jak opuścił zamek z Godrykiem, Roweną i Helgą. Igerne i Selene zniknęły niedługo po tym. Na prośbę Selene Ethaniel i bliźniaczki miały wywieźć Lilyen z Kasparem Valerious, jej mężem oraz z Seprensem. Z ulgą przyjął, że jego dzieci były bezpieczne. Wiedział, że Ród Valerious nie pozwoli nikomu skrzywdzić jego dzieci. Wszak dzięki Lilyen i Kasparowi te dwa potężne rody zostały połączone. Serpens po jego śmierci został Głową Rodu, mimo, że Salazar nią nie został. Septimus był pierwszy w kolejce do dziedziczenia, niestety został brutalnie zamordowany z całą swoją rodziną. Morgana została oskarżona o zamordowanie młodego króla Artura, jej przyrodniego brata. Salazar wiedział, że nie zrobiła tego, nie mogła tego zrobić z prostej przyczyny. Na Ród Slytherina zostało rzucone zaklęcie, żaden z członków tego Rodu, prawowity bądź bękart, nie może zabić nikogo z Rodu. Jeśli w żyłach tej osoby płynie choć jedna kropla krwi Slytherinów, to nikt z tego Rodu, bądź powiązanych Rodów nie może zabić brata krwi. Zaklęcie zostało stworzone, aby bracia nie wybijali się w drodze po władzę. Z tego powodu Tom nie mógł Go zabić. Lily Potter też nie powinien, ale biedna Lilyen z wymazaną pamięcią nie wiedziała, że pochodzi w prostej linii z Rodu Valerious, zrzekła się prawa krwi na rzecz syna. W tym wypadku zaklęcie zostaje zdjęte dobrowolnie z tej osoby. Powinien obwiniać o jej śmierć Riddle'a, ale to nie on jest temu winny, tylko Dumbledore. To on zabrał ich wspomnienia, chciał obrócić ich przeciw sobie, by pozabijali się nawzajem.

Igerne i Selene. Jego siostra i żona. Obie zniknęły. Hel powinna wiedzieć co się z nimi stało. Lecz i ona zniknęła. Odwiedził Salę Przodków, brakowało trzech obrazów, obrazów, które przedstawiały członków Rodu. Każdy z Rodu, bądź Rodów pobocznych, po śmierci trafiał do tej Sali. Brakowało jego portretu, dlatego, że nie przeszedł na tamtą stronę. Magia wiedziała o tym i nie stworzyła portretu. Brakowało portretów Igerne i Selene. Podszedł do portretu Lily Potter, a raczej Lilyen Isabell Valerious, dziedziczki w prostej linii swojej imienniczki, a jego córki Lilyen Selene Valeriosu z Rodu Slytherin. Uśmiechała się do niego piękna, kruczowłosa młoda czarownica o szmaragdowych oczach. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i spojrzał na portret obok marszcząc brwi. Ponownie spojrzał na nią.

- On żyje, dziecko.

Wzrok Salazara padł na brakujący portret jego ojca.

xXx

Po dostaniu się do Dworu Malfoyów, Severus ruszył szybko na poszukiwanie pana domu. Po tym jak w czerwcu, w Departamencie Tajemnic, cudem udało się uniknąć aresztowania śmierciożerców, Lucjusz stał się bardziej ostrożny. Zmierzając opuszczonymi korytarzami ze swoich komnat w dworze.

Zza drzwi jadalni dobiegały odgłosy toczącej się dyskusji. Severus zamaszystym krokiem wkroczył do środka, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Usiadł po lewej stronie, naprzeciwko Pana Domu. Jego wzrok napotkał pytające spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu.

- Chłopak zostanie przeniesiony do Kwatery Głównej trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

Snape zauważył, że po jego wypowiedzi zaległa cisza w pomieszczeniu. Tom pokiwał głową zadowolony, spoglądając na swojego szpiega.

- Coś jeszcze, Severusie?

- Tak, starzec zażyczył sobie bym uczył dzieciaka oklumencji.

Tom pokiwał głową zamyślony. – Dobrze, nauczysz go. Przyda mu się ta umiejętność. – Riddle pogładził brodę zamyślony. – Nie tylko tego będzie musiał się nauczyć, gdy już będzie pod moją opieką. – Jego wzrok przebiegł po towarzyszach. – Mam nadzieje, że wszystko gotowe do zabrania Harry'ego od tych mugoli.

Nott pokiwał głową, potwierdzając słowa Czarnego Pana.

- Tak, wszystko gotowe Tom. Możemy go zabrać, choćby jutro.

- W takim razie, Maximusie odpowiadasz za _tę_ misję.

Mężczyzna przyjął rozkaz.

- Jest jeszcze coś ... – Szkarłatne oczy spojrzały na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Pozwolisz, że zacytuję słowa starca :_ Dopilnuj, by wspomnienia za kamiennego muru, w umyśle chłopca, nie wydostały się na zewnątrz. _

Na ustach Toma zaigrał niebezpieczny uśmiech.

- No cóż, za późno na ostrzenia... – Spojrzał na pytające twarze z rozbawieniem. – W Ministerstwie zburzyłem _ten_ mur...

xXx

Salazar wpatrywał się w ogień, płonący w kominku, w Bibliotece. Mechanicznie głaskał Mortis, myślami będąc gdzie indziej, gdy do komnaty wpadł Ethaniel. Podszedł do siedzącej postaci, bezgłośnie i z gracją. Położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela delikatnie je ściskając.

- Sal… - Napotkał pytające spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu. – Wszystko gotowe.


	8. Informacja

Mam dla was złą wiadomość.

Niestety z przyczyn osobistych, niespodziewanych, nie będę mogła w najbliższym czasie dodać rozdziałów.  
>Mam nadzieje, że szybko wszystko się rozwiążę. Więc wrócę wkrótce z dalszą częścią :)<p> 


	9. Rozdział 7

**Cóż na początek rozdziały nie będą pojawiać się regularnie, postaram się by nie było między aktualizacjami zbyt długich przerw. **

**Itami Namida** cieszę się bardzo i dziękuję za komentarz. Wszystko zostanie powoli wytłumaczone, więc wkrótce dowiesz się. Niestety nadal nie mam bety, a sama wszystkich błędów nie jestem w stanie wyłapać, choć staram się jak mogę.

**ToJa** cóż, rytuał w tym rozdziale, zemsta też zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Co do reszty milczę jak zaklęta...

**stokrotko **cieszą mnie twoje słowa, no cóż wcześniej dodawałam co wtorek, teraz niestety będzie to nieregularnie, choć postaram się by nie było dłuższych przerw między rozdziałami.

**Artemido**, cóż doczekałaś się :)

Dziękuje za komentarze, życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

><p>Rozdział niebetowany.<p>

* * *

><p><em>kursywa -myśli, zaklęcia <em>

**pogrubienie** -wężomowa

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7<strong>** – ****Rytuał, tajemnice i poszukiwania…**

Sala Tronowa Czarnego Dworu była pełna ludzi stojących i głośno dyskutujących przy ogromnym stole narad. Podobne zgromadzenia śmierciożerców odbywały się tylko przy planowanych dużych nalotach i rajdach. Maximus Nott sprzeczał się z Bellatrix Lestrange o jej udział w misji. Pokonana i zła tupnęła nogą jak obrażona damulka i usiadła zakładając ręce na piersi, patrząc spode łba na Notta. Tom obserwował ich ze szczytu stołu, opierając głowę na ręce spoczywającej na podłokietniku. Chciał by chłopiec był już bezpieczny w murach jego Dworu, Dworu jego przodków. Szkarłatne oczy prześlizgiwały się z jednej osoby na drugą. Avery, rodzeństwo Carrow, Dołohow, Macnair i Rosier. Nott sam ich wybrał do tej misji. Jego wzrok padł na Evana. Wolałby, aby Rosier został. Nie chciał narażać przyjaciela na wydanie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Przecież magiczna społeczność nie musi wiedzieć, że przeżył, a Evan jest dobrym wojownikiem. Spojrzał na obrażoną Bellę i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Wiedział naprawdę jak wyglądała śmierć Blacka, żałował tylko, że nie przyłączył się do ich sprawy jak to zrobił jego brat, Regulus. Byłby dobrym sojusznikiem, no i łatwiej można byłoby przekonać młodego Pottera. Jego rozmyślania przerwał Maximus.

- Wszystko gotowe, Tom. Wyruszamy.

Riddle kiwnął głową, napotykając podniecone i niecierpliwe spojrzenie Evana. Jego przyjaciel ukrywał się od lat, a teraz może w końcu wziąć udział w misji. Bellatrix patrzyła na niego błagalnie, prosząc o pozwolenie udziału. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, błagając w myślach Salazara, by przyprowadzili chłopca jak najszybciej.

xXx

Mundungus Fletcher spał sobie smacznie niedaleko domu na Privet Drive 4. Obudził go cichy trzask towarzyszący aportacji. Mamrocząc sennie podniósł się, sądząc ,że to ktoś z Zakonu.  
>Śmierciożercy aportowali się na Privet Drive, tuż obok domu Pottera. Dołohow i Macnair ruszyli w stronę powoli podnoszącej się postaci strażnika. Dołohow ogłuszył mężczyznę, a Macnair rzucił <em>Obliviate, <em>tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie chcieli informować Zakonu o porwaniu Pottera. Kiwnęli głowami do towarzyszy informując ich tym samym, że przejęli wartę. Amycus Carrow ruszył na tyłu domu numer 4 w razie gdyby Potterowi zachciało się ucieczki, natomiast Avery i Nott obstawili ulicę. Gdy teren został zabezpieczony i obstawiony Alecto i Evan ruszyli chodnikiem w stronę drzwi domu rodziny chłopaka. Kobieta poprawiła szaty i spojrzała w rozbawione oczy Rosiera.

- Ani słowa. – Warknęła pukając do drzwi.

Oboje wyciągnęli różdżki słysząc głosy i kroki dochodzące z wewnątrz. Otworzyła im koścista blondynka z twarzą konia. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się kiedy dostrzegła gości, pisnęła cicho chcąc jak najszybciej zamknąć drzwi, co uniemożliwiła jej stopa Evana. Śmierciożecy weszli do środka za cofającą się i bladą kobietą. Alecto wycelowała w nią różdżką, kierując ją do salonu skąd dochodził odgłosy włączonego telewizora i pytania mężczyzny, kto pukał. Przyłożyła palec do ust z okrutnym uśmiechem i kiwnęła głową towarzyszowi, który cicho wspinał się po schodach. Sama weszła do salonu za kobietą. Słysząc kwik spojrzała zniesmaczona na spasionego chłopca. Zagroziła Dursleyom, że jeśli nie będą cicho to pożałują. Czekając na Evana rozglądała się zdegustowana po schludnie urządzonym salonie rodziny Pottera, jednocześnie bawiąc się różdżką. Jej oględziny przerwało wtargnięcie złego Rosiera, spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Nie ma dzieciaka. – Oznajmił i spojrzał na bladą kobietę, a potem na jej męża, którego twarz miała podobny odcień, jego oczy ukazywały przerażenie. – Gdzie jest Potter?

Jego towarzyszka wycelowała w kobietę, a on wskazywał różdżką to na mężczyznę to na chłopaka.

- Zapytam ostatni raz. Gdzie jest Harry Potter?

- On...on od...odszedł… - wyjąkała przerażona kobieta. Dobrze wiedziała kim są odziani w czerń przybysze.

- Odszedł? – Spojrzała zdziwiona Alecto. Snape mówił, że przenoszą go dopiero w urodziny dzieciaka. – Dokąd odszedł?! – warknęła wściekle.

- N…nie w..wiemy… nie powiedział nam. – Pan Dursley przełknął ślinę.- Mieliśmy powiedzieć, kiedy po niego przyjdą, że odszedł… - Vernon spojrzał na przerażoną żonę, która żarliwie kiwała głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.

Evan spojrzał na Alecto, krzywiąc się. – Tom nie będzie zadowolony. Zobliviatuj ich i wynośmy się z tej mugolsiej nory. – Zmierzył wściekłym spojrzeniem mugoli, opuszczając salon, a chwilę później dom.

Alecto Carrow połączyła kilka minut później do pozostałych towarzyszy. Wszyscy mieli niemrawe miny. Spojrzała współczująco na Maximusa, to on będzie musiał przekazać złe wieści ich Panu.

xXx

Tak jak podejrzewali Tom wpadł w wściekłość. Chciał tych mugoli tu i teraz, chciał torturami wyciągnąć z nich miejsce pobytu chłopaka. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed posłaniem tam Notta i reszty po tych _ludzi._ Jednak wiedział, że ich zniknięcie nie zostanie zlekceważone. Nie chciał informować Dumbledora o swoich zamiarach. Wysłał swoich ludzi na poszukiwania. Mają przewagę, jeśli dobrze pójdzie Zakon, i tym samym starzec, dowiedzą się o zniknięciu Pottera za dwa tygodnie. Do tego czasu ma nadzieje, że jego zwolennicy przyprowadzą chłopaka, całego i żywego.

xXx

Salazar podążał za Ethaniemel do sowich komnat. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach zamykając oczy. Bał się, strasznie się bał, że jeśli się nie uda umrze. Wziął głęboki oddech, otwierając oczy wkroczył pewnym krokiem do komnat. Jego wzrok padł łoże, puste jeśli nie liczyć białego prześcieradła i lin. Miały one trzymać go, alby nie zrobił sobie i innym krzywdy, kiedy będzie rzucał się z bólu. Spojrzał na pozostałe osoby w komnacie, kiwając głową na znak, że jest gotowy. Podszedł do nich spoglądając na Morganę trzymającą tacę z eliksirami. Uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

- Salazar…- Wzrok Slytherina powędrował w stronę Merlina, spoglądając na niego pytająco. – Musisz się rozebrać… - Kiwnął na znak, że rozumie i zaczął rozpinać kamizelkę. – Możesz zostać w spodniach, ale nic poza tym…

Sivi podeszła do niego odbierając kamizelkę, a później koszulę. Salazar czuł ich wzrok na sobie, kiedy patrzyli na jego naznaczony bliznami tors. Usiadł na łóżku zdejmując buty, spoglądając na Morganę i czekając na kolejne instrukcje.

- Połóż się wygodnie.

Młodzieniec położył się na środku łoża zamykając oczy. Nie było już odwrotu, chciał tego. Znał ryzyko. Sapnął cicho, kiedy poczuł dotyk zimnego metalu na nagiej skórze i mimowolnie się spiął.

- Spokojnie, Sal. – Otworzył oczy napotykając szarych oczu. Pokiwał głową rozluźniając się, jednocześnie chcą by było już po wszystkim. Poczuł jak Emrys podnosi mu głowę.

- Podamy Ci pierw eliksir przeciwbólowy, który ma złagodzić skutki rytuału.

Szklana, zimna buteleczka dotknęła suchych warg. Przełknął zimny eliksir, który smakował jak truskawki. Spojrzał wdzięcznie na Morganę. Wiedziała jak zniwelować paskudny smak eliksirów, dlatego nie znosił Snape'a, on po prostu czerpał przyjemność z torturowania uczniów swoimi eliksirami dla Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Merlin trzymał jego głowę na swoich kolanach, więc Slytherin widział jak bliźniaczki na polecenie Morgany rozsypują zioła dookoła łoża. Ethaniel sprawdzał wytrzymałość lin, a Zivi zaczęła wypisywać runy księżycowym proszkiem. Widział zwijającą się Mortis i Balora tuż przy jego nogach. Czekał niecierpliwie, aż jego siostrzenica sprawdzi wszystko. Na znak dany przez kobietę, Merlin podał mu ostatni eliksir, czekając, aż przełknie jego gorzki smak. Odstawił buteleczkę na szafkę nocną i ułożył ostrożnie głowę swojego nauczyciela. Ethaniel poprawił pasy, w tym samym czasie Morgana recytowała w staro celtyckim formułkę rytuału. Poczuł jak ktoś przykłada mu do ust materiał. Spojrzał pytająco na Zivi.

- Nie chcemy byś odgryzł sobie język…

Posłusznie otworzył usta i lekko podniósł głowę, by dziewczyna mogła zawiązać materiał.

Oddychał spokojnie wpatrując się w baldachim, kiedy wizja zaczęła mu się rozmywać. Wtedy poczuł niewyobrażalny ból, a jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Chciał by to się skończyło, chciał umrzeć. Ból rozrywał jego ciało, odrywał mięśnie od kości. Czuł jak krew wrze mu w żyłach. Krzyczał ile sił przez materiał. Słyszał słowa zaklęcia rozbrzmiewające w jego głowie, widział kontem oka jak mężczyźni przytrzymują bliźniaczki, a Morgana z zamkniętymi oczyma recytuje dalej formułkę. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, a ból nie ustępował. Kiedy myślał, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, ból, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, a jego otoczyła ciemność.

xXx

Severus Snape pojawił się na zapuszczonym i zniszczonym placu przy Grimmauld Place. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył plac, wspinając się po schodach do drzwi domu o numerze 12. Otworzył drzwi i cicho przemknął korytarzem, nie chcą budzić portretu Walburgi Black, otworzył drzwi kuchni za których dobiegały podniesione głosy.

- Jak to zniknął?! – krzyczała Molly, domagając się odpowiedzi .

- Spokojnie Molly. – Próbował uspokoić rudowłosą kobietę, wychodząc właśnie z kominka i otrzepując szaty. To właśnie dziś Zakon miał zabrać Harry'ego od jego wujostwa. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, dopóki Alastor, przez fiuu, nie poinformował go, że chłopaka nie ma tam gdzie powinien być. – Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry.

Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się z jednego członka na drugiego. Tak nie miało być. Wtedy drzwi kuchni otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie młodzież.

- Jak to nie ma Harry'ego?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Ginny.

Hermiona patrzyła zmartwiona, Ron był oburzony. Wzrok Dumbledora zatrzymał się na Severusie, patrząc na niego pytająco, na co mężczyzna pokręcił głową przecząco. Więc to nie sprawka Voldemorta, gdyby tak było Tom wezwałby swoje sługi, aby byli światkami upadku jego wroga. Jego rozmyślenia przerwał Lupin.

- Wujostwo Harry'ego powiedziało nam, że Harry odszedł nie chcąc ich narażać na niebezpieczeństwo, jakiś czas temu. Nie powiedział im dokąd idzie. – Westchnął zmęczony. Miał nadzieje, że syn Lily odzyskał pamięć i jest bezpieczny.

- Trzeba znaleźć Harry'ego. Jeśli Voldemort – kilku członków Zakonu wzdrygnęło się na to imię- dowie się, że Harry uciekł, wyśle za nim śmierciożerców, a wtedy będzie on w niebezpieczeństwie. Severusie – tu zwrócił się do swojego szpiega.- Voldemort nie może dowiedzieć się o tym.

Severus tylko przytaknął głową, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W myślach uśmiechając się szyderczo. _Nie bój się Albusie, nie powiem mu, on to już wie…_

- Czy Dursleyowie powiedzieli coś jeszcze? – Albus spojrzał na grupę odpowiedzialną za przyprowadzenie tu chłopaka. Nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi, westchnął cierpiętniczo. – Musimy znaleźć Harry'ego jak najszybciej.

xXx

Morgana jako jedyna nie zmrużyła oka, ciągle obserwując śpiącego Salazara. Spojrzała na śpiących towarzyszy. Ethaniel wyczarował im kanapę i fotele, by mogli wygodnie czuwać przy Salazarze. Emrys spał na fotelu z głową opartą o zagłówek. Ethaniel natomiast obejmował bliźniaczki wtulone w niego. Jej wzrok spoczął na nieruchomym ciele leżącym na białej pościeli. Magia rytuału nie tylko odblokowała jego rdzeń i niektóre umiejętności, ale również zdjęła zaklęcie adopcyjne. Wprawdzie nie przypominał siebie z poprzedniego życia. Wujcio Sal będzie osłabiony po rytuale, jednak nie martwiła się tym. Ma już wszystkie eliksiry wzmacniające pod ręką. Podeszła do łoża odgarniając czarny kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy. Zdjęła okład i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, a później policzka, sprawdzając temperaturę. Odetchnęła spokojnie, gorączka spadała. Blada cera niemal zlewała się z pościelą, a podkrążone oczy nadawały mu makabrycznego wyglądu. Światło świec padające na czarne włosy śpiącego powodowało grę świateł, nadając im krwawego blasku. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i bezbronnie, jednocześnie wyglądając jak anioł. Anioł Śmierci. Poprawiła poduszkę i pościel, otulając nią szczelnie swojego pacjenta. Namoczyła okład w zimnej wodzie i położyła na jego czole. Miała nadzieje, że rano Salazar wreszcie się obudzi. Minęły już dwie noce od rozpoczęcia rytuału.

xXx

Remus szedł bezgłośnie opuszczonymi korytarzami Ministerstwa, pod peleryną-niewidką, skradzioną Szalonookiemu. Po pojawieniu się, w czerwcu, Voldemorta , tu w Ministerstwie Magii, spodziewał się większej ochrony. Jak dotąd spotkał tylko jednego strażnika. Omijając windy udał się schodami na poziom dziewiąty. Mijając windę na poziomie dziewiątym ruszył długim, mrocznym korytarzem, bez okien i drzwi, z wyjątkiem czarnych, znajdujących się na samym końcu. Bezgłośnie otworzył drzwi. Mijając przedsionek ruszył do Sali Śmierci. Duża, słabo oświetlona, prostokątna sala. Wokół której biegnie kilka rzędów kamiennych ławek, opadających w dół jak w amfiteatrze. Na jej środku wznosi się kamienne podium, a na nim stary, popękany, kamienny łuk na którym wisi postrzępiona czarna kurtyna, falująca lekko, pomimo braku wiatru, zza niej dochodzą ludzkie szepty. Remus wpatruje się w nią schodząc po schodach, zatrzymuje się tuż pod podium. Zdejmuje z siebie pelerynę i podchodzi do łuku. Przykłada dłoń do zasłony jednak jej nie dotyka, zamiast tego szepcze:

- Syriusz Black.

xXx

Mija tydzień od wizyty na Privet Drive jak i w Ministerstwie. Lupin siedzi w słabo oświetlonej sypialni swojego mieszkania patrząc na śpiącą postać. Mija tydzień od kiedy cudem udało mu się wyciągnąć Syriusza za Zasłony. W tym czasie obudził się tylko kilkakrotnie, pytając o Harry'ego, jak i to czemu jednak żyje i czuje się tylko osłabiony. Remus sam tego nie wie. Zasłona musiała zniwelować zaklęcie, które zabijało Syriusza. Nie powiedział nikomu o swojej wyprawie do ministerstwa. Albus nie może wiedzieć, że Syriusz żyje. Nie ufa mu już, nie po tym czego się dowiedział od przyjaciela. Musi znaleźć Harry'ego jak najszybciej, tylko, żeby wiedział gdzie on jest. Zielone oczy spotkały spojrzenie szarych oczu i na twarzy wilkołaka pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

- Witaj śpiąca królewno. – Powiedział rozbawiony.

- Ja ci dam królewno, Lunio. Wolałbym królewiczu… - Opowiedział mu zachrypniętym głosem Syriusz.

xXx

Minęło kilka dni odkąd Severus poinformował go, że Zakon wie o zniknięciu, a Dumbledowe wysłał swoich ludzi do szukania chłopaka. Podniósł Proroka Codziennego przysłanego przez Lucjusza. Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis na pół strony **Peter Pettigrew żyje! Black pośmiertnie uniewinniony!**, a pod nim zdjęcie Glizdogona.

_Jak dowiedział się nasz reporter wczorajszego wieczoru Lucjusz Malfoy przyprowadził do Biura Aurorów uznanego za martwego, Petera Pettigrew. Po przesłuchaniu mężczyzny, dowiedzieliśmy się, że to nie Syriusz Black, a właściwie Pettigrew był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Black został pośmiertnie oczyszczony z zarzutów . Nasz reporter … _

Złożył gazetę i wsunął ją do czarnej koperty razem z listem. Zalakował ją pieczęcią z inicjałami LV oplecionymi przez węże. Przywiązał paczuszkę do nogi czarnego orła.

- Znajdź Harry'ego Pottera i dostarcz do rąk własnych, Altar.

Obserwował lot ptaka, dopóki nie zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.

xXx

_Stał w oknie patrząc na dziedziniec, gdzie bawiły się dzieci. Poczuł dłonie obejmujące go w pasie i głowę opierającą się o jego ramię. _

_- Sal proszę… - Cichy szept i łaskoczący, ciepły oddech tuż przy swoim uchu. _

_Odwrócił się spoglądając w błękitno szare oczy Selene. Ujął w dłonie jej delikatną twarz, odgarniając złote loki z policzka. Ucałował delikatnie jej usta._

_- Nie bój się najdroższa. Co może się stać? _

_Poczuł jej ciepłą dłoń dotykającą jego policzka. _

_- Wystrzegaj się ognia, Sal. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz uważał na ogień. _

_Scena rozmyła się. Salazar zmarszczył brwi. Znajdował się w Hogwarcie, ale jak? Wtedy usłyszał melodyjny głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał … _

_- Luna? _

_- Uważaj na ogień. – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek. – Powodzenia. – I odeszła nucąc starą, ale dobrze znaną mu melodię._

Gwałtownie zbudził się oddychając głęboko. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po sypialni.

- Salazar! – Usłyszał głośny krzyk, a później jakieś ciepłe ciało przygniotło go do łóżka. – Nareszcie się obudziłeś !

- Zivi dusisz mnie… -wyszeptał.

Chcąc wstać z łóżka został ponownie na nie popchnięty przez Morganę.

- Ej! – ledwo zdążył zaprotestować, a została podana mu taca z jedzeniem.

- Jesteś osłabiony, zostajesz w łóżku. Żadnych dyskusji.

Slytherin westchnął cierpiętniczo. Zivi ułożyła mu poduszkę by mógł wygodnie ułożyć się o wezgłowie łoża. Mortis i Balor podpełzli do niego wśród skołtunionej pościeli oplatając się wokół nadgarstków. Po zjedzeniu śniadania i przyjęciu porcji eliksirów. _Dzięki Ci Nemain Morgana robi lepsze niż ten tłusto włosy dupek._ Po zapoznaniu się ze swoim prawdziwym wyglądem w tym życiu, zdążył tylko odłożyć lustro, kiedy do komnaty wpadł lekko blady Emrys.

- Masz gości Sal, Ethaniel właśnie ich prowadzi.

W tym samym momencie do komnaty wleciał czarny orzeł i usiadł na wezgłowiu wyciągając nóżkę z paczką. Jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Salazar wpatrywał się w drzwi w których pojawiły się trzy odziane w płaszcze postacie, a za nimi Ethaniel. Oczy Salazara, nadal szmaragdowe choć teraz ze srebrnymi iskierkami, rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, kiedy mężczyźni zdjęli kaptury. Najmłodszy mężczyzna podszedł do łóżka szybko siadając na jego skraju i przytulając mocno chłopaka. Nadal nie wypuszczając młodzieńca z uścisku oglądał jego twarz. Salazar odwrócił wzrok od tych szarych oczu i spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę, pytająco. Oczy Salazara zaszły łzami.

- Syriusz…

Mężczyzna usiadł po drugiej stronie, przytulając go.

- Tak, żyję. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Podziękowania ślij Remusowi… - Spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Nie obawiaj się synu, Remus jest po naszej stronie. – Usłyszał szept tuż przy swoim uchu.


	10. Rozdział 8

**hulk12** cieszę się, ze spodobał Ci się poprzedni rozdział. Twoja ciekawość zostanie dziś zaspokojona...

**Faustii** wybacz, ale to nadaje smaczka całej historii... No cóż tajemnice powoli zostają ujawnione...

**gosia** cieszą mnie twoje słowa, jak i komentarz.

**Artemida** dziękuję za cudowny komentarz. Cieszę się, że zaskoczyłam takim drobnym szczegółem.

**Justynka** nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszy mnie twój komentarz.

Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie pominęłam w podziękowaniach, a nawet jeśli to dziękuję wam wszystkim jeszcze raz. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. I to dzięki wam, mam wenę do kontynuowania tej historii. Wasze komentarze dodają mi sił w pisaniu.  
>Dobra, dobra, już się nie rozpisuję... Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział.<p>

Rozdział niebetowany. Za błędy przepraszam.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8 – Powrót zza grobu<strong>

Salazar siedział w objęciach ojca i wuja, przypatrując się z nieodgadnioną miną Remusowi, który stał w pewnej odległości od nich. Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością Salazar uśmiechnął się do wilkołaka.

- Dziękuję Remusie.

- Nie ma za co szczeniaku. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym dodał. – Tak w ogóle to spóźnione najlepsze życzenia.

Sal zmarszczył brwi, a dziewczęta pisnęły.

- Najlepszego, Sal! – Uśmiechnęły się chcąc go przytulić, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Morganę, by tego nie zrobiły.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Salazarze. – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie Morgana. – Przez ten rytuał ominęły cię twoje urodziny, ale nie martw się wszystko nadrobimy.

- Jaki rytuał? – Zainteresował się Regulus, patrząc to na Morganę to na syna.

- Sal wam wszystko opowie, a my zajmiemy się resztą. – Spojrzała na Slytherina. – A ty mój drogi nie ruszasz się nawet na centymetr poza łóżko. - Spojrzała na bazyliszki oraz Blacków z Remusem. – Pilnujcie go. - Rzuciła opuszczając komnatę.

xXx

Salazar siedział na środku łóżka po turecku owinięty kocem, głaszcząc węże. Opowiedział całą historię, począwszy od obudzenia w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, po rytuał, skończywszy na przybyciu Blacków z Lupinem do Arce. Później poprosił Remusa o wyjaśnienie, jak udało mu się wyciągać Syriusza za Zasłony. Właśnie miał zapytać ojca jak udało mu się przeżyć, kiedy przerwał mu Syriusz.

- Sal, te twoje ptaszysko patrzy na mnie dziwnie…

Slytherin zmarszczył brwi. Jego szmaragdowe oczy powędrowały za spojrzeniem Syriusza.

- Syri to ptaszysko nie jest moje…

Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w czarnym posłańcu, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę paczki przywiązanej do jego nogi. Odwiązał ją ostrożnie, gotowy w każdej chwili zabrać dłoń w obawie o swoje palce. Ptaszysko delikatnie dziabało Salazara i nie czekając na odpowiedź odleciało. Sal wpatrywał się w paczkę z mieszanymi uczuciami. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Regulus rzucił zaklęcie sprawdzające na przesyłkę.

- Jest czysta, żadnych klątw, zaklęć śledzących ani namierzających.

Mimo zapewnień ojca otwierał paczkę bardzo ostrożnie. Zmarszczył brwi wyciągając aktualny numer Proroka Codziennego. Kiedy przeczytał tytuł jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Śmiejąc się perliście podał gazetę chrzestnemu, a w jego oczach błyszczały srebrnymi iskierkami. Syriusz spojrzał tylko na tytuł gazety, a jego oczy rozszerzały się ze zdumienia. Upuścił Proroka na ziemię i wybuchnął głośnym, podobnym do szczekania śmiechem. Regulus zdziwiony zachowaniem starszego brata podniósł gazetę, a Remus zaglądał mu przez ramię. W tym samym momencie Syriusz dusił Salazara ze szczęścia, krzycząc : Jestem wolny!

Salazar wyjął czarny list z paczki, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałe osoby w komnacie. Na przodzie koperty wypisane było białym atramentem _Harry Potter. _Koperta miała ciemny lak z godłem węża w kształcie litery S. Salazar uśmiechnął się otwierając kopertę, wyciągając czarny pergamin.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Mam nadzieję, że ucieszyłeś się z mojego prezentu. Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty. Nie obwiniaj Belli, związana była przysięgą z twoim ojcem chrzestnym. _

_Mamy wiele do omówienia, nie uważasz? Zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach z Ministerstwa. Wiem, że uciekłeś od wujostwa. Dumbledore też już wie o twojej ucieczce. Mogę zagwarantować Ci schronienie. Napisz mi gdzie się znajdujesz, a przyjdę po Ciebie. Nie musisz już się mnie bać, nie zamierzam Ciebie skrzywdzić. _

_Tom Marvolo Roddle_

Salazar podniósł wzrok znad listu. Zauważył zaciekawione spojrzenia.

- Od Toma.

xXx

Regulus właśnie skończył opowiadać o swojej rzekomej śmierci.

- Próbowałem Ciebie zabrać, moje dziecko, od tych mugoli. – Spojrzał ze smutkiem na syna. – Wybacz mi. Nie mogłem się nawet do Ciebie zbliżyć.

Salazar objął ojca. – To nie twoja wina, tylko Dumbledore'a. To on zablokował mój rdzeń, ograniczając jednocześnie moją moc. – Podniósł głowę patrząc na pozostałych z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – On za to zapłaci, oni wszyscy zapłacą za to co nam zrobili…

- Nikt nie zadziera z Blackami. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Syriusz, spoglądając na Remusa.

- Nikt nie krzywdzi mojej sfory. – Odparł wilkołak.

_- __Au-dessus de tous, famille. Nigdy nie drażnij węża. Czas na słodką zemstę. _

xXx

Dziewczyny się postarały się. Sala Balowa przystrojona była jak za dawnych lat. Salazar po dużej dawce eliksirów wzmacniających siedział z rodziną przy kominku otwierając prezenty. Świętowanie przerwało pojawienie się brązowej sowy, która wylądowała przy Remusie. Lunatyk odwiązał list. Czytając list na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas złości.

- To Dumbledore. – Warknął wściekły, po czym uśmiechnął się. – Wysłał do Ciebie list, Salazarze, jednakże sowa nie mogła Ciebie znaleźć. To samo Hedwiga. Chce mnie widzieć w siedzibie Zakonu. Pewnie chce wysłać mnie na poszukiwania. – Spojrzał na zebranych. – Chcą również otworzyć testament Syriusza…

Syriusz zaśmiał się. – Staruszek się zdziwi, zabezpieczyłem testament przed sfałszowaniem. Oryginał mają gobliny. Kopia jest w Ministerstwie. – Spojrzał na Salazara. – Do tego praktycznie wszystko przepisane jest na mojego chrześniaka i bratanka Serpensa, natomiast jedna ze skrytek jest przepisana na mojego drugiego chrześniaka, Harry'ego.

- Wszystko trafi do jednej osoby, a oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. – Zaśmiała się Sivi, a reszta zawtórowała jej.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę. – Powiedział Sal.

- Opowiem wam wszystko. – Powiedział Lunatyk wstając. – Albus chce mnie widzieć jak najszybciej.

Slytherin pokiwał głową. – Uważaj na siebie Remmy. – Spojrzał na Morganę dając jej znać kiwnięciem głowy. Ta wstała, podchodząc do wilkołaka. Założyła mu na szyję wisiorek.

- To dwukierunkowy świstoklik, wystarczy, że powiesz nazwę tego miejsca, a zabierze Ciebie tutaj. – Spojrzała w bursztynowe oczy. – Również odeśle Ciebie w miejsce skąd Ciebie zabrał.

- Jeśli wypowiesz teraz nazwę jakiegoś miejsca, zabierze Ciebie tam. – Dodał Emrys.

- Uważaj na Siebie, wilkołaczku. – Pożegnały się bliźniaczki.

Remus pożegnawszy się, wypowiedział adres siedziby Zakonu.

xXx

Wieczorem, kiedy skrzaty już uprzątnęły bałagan po urodzinach. Wszyscy popijali gorącą czekoladę rozmawiając głośno.

- Powinniśmy udać się do Ministerstwa. – Powiedział Salazar wpatrzony w ogień. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Regulus posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Syriusz oficjalnie nie żyje. I niech tak pozostanie. Ty –wskazał na ojca - masz usunięty Mroczny Znak. Dumbledore i Riddle szukają Pottera. Jeśli pojawisz się w Ministerstwie z synem i adoptowanymi córkami – wskazał na bliźniaczki – nikt nie pomyśli, że Serpens Valerious Black, twój syn, jest tak naprawdę Harry'm Potterem. Ty po nieudanym zamachu na twoje życie ukryłeś się z ciężarną żoną, która zmarła przy porodzie. Po narodzinach syna ukrywałeś się z obawy o swoje i dziecka życie.

- Więc udamy się do Ministerstwa by oficjalnie odzyskać nasze dobra. Dowiedziałem się o śmierci brata i wróciliśmy z Kanady do Anglii. Syriusz wiedział, że się ukrywam, po jego ucieczce z Azkabanu nawiązałem z nim kontakt. – Salazar pokiwał głową. – Dlatego Syriusz dla bezpieczeństwa przepisał wszystko co posiadał tobie, Serpensie. Ponieważ twój ojciec tak czy inaczej jest Głową Rodu.

- Więc taki mamy plan. – Morgana pokiwała głową zamyślona. – Bliźniaczki i ty, Salazarze będziecie w Hogwarcie. Regulus upomni się o swoje miejsce w Wizengamotcie. Syriusz musi się ukrywać natomiast Remus będzie szpiegował Zakon. Do tego Regulus wyrzuci Zakon z _Grimmauld Place. _

_- Możemy poprosić _Phineas'a o szpiegowanie starego zgreda. – Dodał Syriusz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. – W końcu jest Blackiem, wierność Rodowi.

- Tą sprawę załatwimy jak odzyskamy _Grimmauld. – Salazar stukał palcami w podłokietnik krzesła. – Przydałby się nam ktoś w Ministerstwie oprócz Regulusa. Dobrze było by gdyby też ktoś od nas był w szeregach Voldemorta._

_- Ja piszę się na Ministerstwo. – Odparł Emrys. – Kiedy Ciebie jeszcze nie było, ja uczęszczałem do Hogwartu, tam poznałem zakochaną w prawie Amelię. Od jakiegoś czasu ciągle dręczy mnie listownie, czy nie chciałbym pomóc jej w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. _

_Salazar uśmiechnął się. – To rozwiązuje nasz jeden problem, zostaje jeszcze…_

_- W takim razie ja zajmę się Voldemortem. – Wszedł mu w słowo Ethaniel. – Odkąd Czarny Pan powrócił, chce klany wampirów po swojej stronie. A dobrze wiesz, że jestem Najstarszym, wszystkie klany podlegają mi. Osobiście zajmę się pertraktacją warunków. – Dodał z psotnym uśmiechem. _

_- Ale Thaniel, on się dowie, że jesteś… - Zaczęła zmartwiona Sivi._

_- Oj Siv, chyba nie myślisz, że wystąpię jako Ethaniel Blood, Najstarszy. Będę jego wysłannikiem. Do tego poślę Regara do Hogwartu, staruszek chce nas po swojej stronie, a to będzie idealna okazja. Voldemortowi powiemy, że mój brat ma szpiegować w szkole. Natomiast niech starzec myśli, że zastanawiamy się nad przyłączeniem do Jasnej Strony. _

_- Zajeb…- Morgana głośno odchrząknęła.-Zajefajnie, _ nie będziemy sami. – Dokończyła Sivi.

- Wychodzi na to, ze ja zostaję w Arce z Syriuszem. – Odezwała się Morgana.

- Mogłabyś ubiegać się o stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony.

- Wybacz, ale wolę eliksiry. – Po chwili na jej ustach pojawił się diaboliczny uśmiech. – Najwyżej Snape'owi przydarzy się śmiertelny wypadek…

Wszyscy wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, jednak ponad to przebił się Syriusz. – Już ją kocham !

Salazar pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

xXx

W kuchni na _Grimmauld Place 12 był obecny chyba cały Zakon. Ponad gwar rozmów przebijał się krzyk Lady Black, która została chwilę później uciszona. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wkroczył Severus Snape z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy tylko usiadł, z dala od pozostałych, w kominku zapłonął ogień i ich oczom ukazał się w całej okazałości Albus Dumbledore. W momencie wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Staruszek usiadł u szczytu stołu, a Molly podała mu gorącą herbatę. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy. Jego błękitne oczy skanowały całe pomieszczenie. Jego wzrok spoczął na _Shackleboltcie. Ten pokręcił głową.

- Nadal go szukamy, Albusie.

Staruszek pokiwał głową, przyjmując raporty od pozostałych grup poszukiwawczych.

- Severusie, jakieś wieści?

- Czarny Pan dowiedział się o zniknięciu bachora. Wysłał Śmierciożerców na jego poszukiwania...

- Jak się dowiedział?! Zgaduję, że ty Śmierciożerco …– warknął głośno Moody- donosisz mu o wszystkim!

- Alastorze…

- Nie Albusie, to Śmierciożerca, kto raz obierze swoją ścieżkę nigdy jej nie zmienia. Mam uwierzyć, że Voldemort wybaczył mu zdradę? To jakiś absurd!

- Ufam Severusowi. – Błękitne oczy na chwilę straciły swój blask.

- Jak już mówiłem, a ktoś mi przerwał… - rzucił pogardliwe spojrzenie na Moody'ego. – Czarny Pan dowiedział się gdzie bachor mieszka, Śmierciożercy zauważyli, że Zakon już nie pilnuje chłopaka, a sam go szuka. Dodał dwa do dwóch i wyszło mu rozwiązanie…

- I mam wierzyć, że taki zaufany Śmierciożerca jak ty nic o tym nie wiedział?! – Ponownie zabrał głos Szalonooki, a kilka osób pokiwało głowami w zgodzie z jego słowami.

- Można by pomyśleć, że taki inteligentny ex-auror jak ty Moody, domyśli się, że Czarny Pan nie spowiada mi się ze wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach z Ministerstwa. Dostał jeszcze większego hopla na punkcie chłopaka. Jego paranoja również sięga zenitu.

- Musimy szybko znaleźć Harry'ego, zanim wpadnie w ich łapska … - oznajmiła zdenerwowana Molly.

Dalsze wywody przerwało głośne chrząknięcie. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę szczytu stołu.

- Moi drodzy zebraliśmy się tu z innego powodu, choć odnalezienie Harry'ego to nasz priorytet.

Wyciągnął zapieczętowany pergamin.

- To ostatnia wola Syriusza. Powinienem poczekać z jej otwarciem na Harry'ego, ale czas nas nagli.

Nie wyjaśniając nic więcej otworzył list. Nie zauważył dziwnego spojrzenia Severusa, ani dziwnego uśmiechu Remusa. Albus rozwinął pergamin i ze zdziwieniem zmarszczył brwi. Pergamin był pusty. Po chwili zaczęły pojawiać się słowa pisane schludnym charakterem pisma.

_Ja, Syriusz Black, ostatni ze Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków, oznajmiam swoją ostatnią wolę. Jestem martwy to fakt, skoro to czytacie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zginąłem w jakiejś niebezpiecznej akcji, albo ratując mi bliskie osoby._

_Wracając do sedna. _

_Pierwsza rzecz: Hardodziob  
>W jego posiadanie wszedłem zupełnie przypadkiem. Zawdzięczam mu pomoc w uratowaniu, mojego zgrabnego, seksownego tyłeczka.<em> C_hcę go przekazać tam gdzie jego prawowite miejsce, czyli Hagridowi. Nie zapomnijcie zmienić mu imienia, a nikt nie rozpozna tej paskudy. _

_Po drugie: połowa mojej skrytki 717 zostaje oddana w posiadanie mojemu długoletniemu przyjacielowi Remusowi Lunatykowi Lupinowi. Lunio nie daj się!_

_Po trzecie: pozostała część skrytki 717 przypada w posiadaniu mojemu wspaniałemu chrześniakowi Harry'emu Potterowi. Nie płacz za mną, takie było moje przeznaczenie. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę z ciebie dumny, młody. Jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmiesz, wiem, że zrobisz to, nie tylko dla dobra innych, ale również dla siebie. Musisz zacząć wierzyć w siebie, jak i wierzyć, że i są ludzie, którzy cię kochają i nie pozwolą, abyś się poświęcił. Nie daj się, żyj własnym życiem, nie tym które dyktują Ci inni. Bądź sobą, baw się, szalej, podejmuj własne decyzje, ucz się na błędach. Rodzice byliby z Ciebie dumni. _

_Po czwarte: cały majątek znajdujący się w mojej rodzinnej skrytce 313 oraz prywatnej skrytce 711 wraz z domem przy Grimmauld Place 12 i jego nieszczęsnym skrzatem, jak i pozostałymi posiadłościami i wszystkimi pozostałymi dobrami Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków, oddaję w ręce należytego Dziedzica Rodu, mojemu bratankowi i chrześniakowi Serpensowi Regulusowi Valerious Blackowi. Dzieciaku nie roztrwoń wszystkiego, albo nie, wydaj wszystko. Baw się, mówi to twój ukochany wujcio Łapcia! Uczcij moją pamięć. Jednak przede wszystkim bądź zdrów i bezpieczny._

_W kopercie znajdują się listy zaadresowane do osób bliskich memu sercu, zapieczętowane by tylko osoba, która miała go przeczytać odczyta list._

_Dodam jeszcze moi kochani, nie smućcie się z powodu mojej śmiercią. Tam gdzie trafię na pewno jest wiele przepisów do złamania, dlatego raczej nie będę się nudził, jak to miało miejsce za życia. Teraz jestem wolny, martwy, ale wolny._

_Syriusz Orion Black III, była Głowa Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków_

Gdy tylko dyrektor skończył czytać, jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że nie tego się spodziewał. _I co staruszku, zostałeś przechytrzony przez Huncwota_!, uśmiechnął się w duchu Remus. _Syriusz dobrze zrobił pieczętując testament przed niepowołanymi zmianami. Staruszek nie wiedział, co zawiera on w sobie i treść wcale nie przypadła mu do gustu ta wiadomość. Cały Łapa ze swojej śmierci i testamentu zrobił tragi-komedię._

- Niemożliwe, żeby Regulus miał syna. Zmarł młodo. – _Tom musi się o tym dowiedzieć jak najszybciej_. – To jakiś żart tego kundla! – Sarknął Snape.

- Obawiam się, że nie mój drogi chłopcze. Testament jest pod silnymi zaklęciami. – Spojrzał na pieczątki potwierdzające autentyczność. _Gobliny_. W tym samym czasie Snape prychnął. – Musimy znaleźć również młodego pana Blacka, trzeba będzie go przekonać. Do tego czasu powinniśmy opuścić ten dom. – Spojrzenie starca przebiegło po zebranych zatrzymując się na Remusie. – Wiedziałeś o tym, Remusie?

_Wilkołak pokręcił głową. – Wybacz Albusie, sam jestem zdziwiony. Syriusz nigdy nie wspominał o tym chłopcu…_

_- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ten kundel nie podzielił się tą wiedzą z tobą Lupin. – Remus posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie._

_Wymianę zdań przerwał starzec, rozdzielając Zakon na grupy poszukiwawcze chłopców. _

_Po zebraniu, wściekły dyrektor Hogwartu udał się do swojego gabinetu w zamku. Pierw zniknął Potter, co nie powinno się zdarzyć, Riddle poluje na niego z nieznanymi mu zamiarami. __Do tego ten cholerny testament. Cholerny Black! Nie mogę pozwolić, by Zakon stracił swoją siedzibę! Musze mieć tego bachora po swojej stronie._

_xXx _

_W tym samym momencie mężczyzna z trójką nastolatków czekał w biurze jednego z departamentów Ministerstwa z czterema dokumentami potwierdzającymi ich personalia. Pierwszy zawierał dane mężczyzny: __Regulus Arkturus Black, ur. 5 maja __1961__, matka __Walburgi__a Black z domu Black, ojciec __Orion_ _Black_; kolejne dotyczyły siedzącego po jego prawej stronie młodzieńca. _Serpens Regulus Valerious Black, ur. 1 sierpnia 1980, matka _Lilyen Isabell Valerious, ojciec _Regulus Arkturus Black;_

Pozostałe dwa dokumenty dotyczyły Siviery i Ziviery Black, adoptowanych w 1986, córek Regulusa, którego żona zmarła przy porodzie jedynego syna, Serpensa.

Po kilku minutach do biura Służby Administracyjnej wszedł szef biura razem z szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i dwoma aurorami. Regulus wstał marszcząc brwi. Po złożeniu oświadczenia i przedstawieniu dokumentów był spokojny, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

- Proszę się nie obawiać Lordzie Black, cieszymy się, ze jest pan z nami żywy. – Amelia spojrzała na Regulusa, którego pamiętała z czasów szkolnych. – Jesteśmy tu dla pana i dzieci bezpieczeństwa. Ktoś z pracowników powiadomił prasę, sam pan rozumie. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Proszę za mną.

Dziewczęta wyszły pierwsze, za nim ich brat, a na końcu ojciec u którego boku szła Madame Bones. Jak przystoiło Głowie Rodu, Lordowi _Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków, Regulus ubrany był w odpowiednie szaty odnośnie swojej pozycji._ _Serpens jako Dziedzic, również przyodziany był w takie szaty. Dziewczęta natomiast miały proste suknie oraz pasujące do nich peleryny. Cały pochód prowadzony i zamykany był przez dwóch aurorów. _

_Wysiedli z windy na parterze, na ich nieszczęście wpadając prosto na innego arystokratę, Malfoya. Salazar z rozbawieniem widział jak maski mężczyzny spadają ukazując zdumienie i przerażenie. Nic dziwnego, w końcu Malfoy spotkał martwego od szesnastu lat kuzyna swojej żony oraz towarzysza broni w służbie Czarnemu Panu. Okoliczności śmierci Blacka były nieznane. Spojrzał na towarzyszące Regulusowi osoby i jego stalowy wzrok spotkał się ze szmaragdowymi oczyma młodzieńca podobnego do Blacka. Chłopak miał jednak delikatniejsze ryzy twarzy, niezaprzeczalnie matka dzieciaka musiała być piękną damą. _

_Regulus przywitał się skinieniem głowy, przepuszczając nastolatków przodem. Rzucił nieodgadnione spojrzenie Malfoyowi, ruszając za swoimi pociechami. Nim doszli do fontanny otoczyła ich chmara reporterów na czele z Ritą Skeeter. _

_xXx_

_Lucjusz Malfoy niezwłocznie opuścił budynek Ministerstwa, by donieść swojemu Lordowi, że Regulus Black razem z rodziną wrócił do Anglii. _

_xXx_

_**POWRÓT ZZA GROBU! BLACK ŻYJE!**_

_Na pierwszy rzut oka można by pomyśleć, że prorok pisze o Syriuszu Blacku. Nic bardziej mylnego. _

_Pod olbrzymim tytułem widniało zdjęcie mężczyzny z trojgiem nastolatków przy _Fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa. Pod spodem znajdował się artykuł.

_Lord Regulus Arkturus Black, wczorajszego wieczoru odwiedził Ministerstwo wraz z synem Serpensem córkami Zivierą i Sivierą, by powrócić zza grobu._

_Okazuje się, że po ślubie w tajemnicy przed rodziną z Lilyen Isabell Valerious, matką młodego dziedzica Blacków, ukrył się wraz z żoną przed szalejącą wojną. Lady Black zmarła przy porodzie... _

_Dalej znajdował się fragment z informacją o adopcji bliźniaczek i ich życiu w Kanadzie z dala od wojny. Black wrócił do kraju na wieść o śmierci brata. _

_xXx_

_Wściekły Riddle rzucił gazetę prosto do kominka. Patrzył jak płomienie pożerają pergamin. __To niemożliwe. __Tom zacisnął dłonie na gzymsie kominka.__Linia Valerious wymarła razem z Grindewaldem, który poślubił Selene Isabell Valeriosu. Miał z nią córkę, Isabell_ _Sian__. Cała rodzina została zamordowana w posiadłości Grindewalda, choć oficjalnie podano, że Gellert po przegranym pojedynku z Dumbledorem sam podpalił posiadłość z żoną i córką_. _Chyba, że…_

Tom pospiesznie opuścił swój gabinet.

xXx

Młodzi Blackowie zdali właśnie sumy, a wyniki mieli otrzymać następnego dnia. Regulus wysłał list do Dumbledora z prośba o przyjęcie jego dzieci na szósty rok nauki. Wspominając, że dośle wyniki ich egzaminów.

xXx

Morgana udała się na rozmowę w sprawie posady Mistrza Eliksirów. Remus doniósł im, że Snape ma uczyć Obrony, a starzec nie może znaleźć nikogo wykfalifikowanego na jego miejsce.

xXx


End file.
